


Эмпатия (Empathy)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John, Empathy, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон — эмпат, и это не так весело, как кажется. В большинстве случаев этот дар даже не приносит пользы.





	1. Эмпатия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685035) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



_Эмпатия (существительное)  
1\. Способность понимать другого человека и разделять его чувства_

\--

Джону было трудно определить момент, _когда_ он осознал свою необычность. Ребенок всегда считает мир, в котором существует, единственным, и все, что с ним случается, и все, что он делает, нормально и у всех все одинаково. Постепенно благодаря репликам «ты не можешь этого знать, Джон», «какое у тебя богатое воображение» и «перестать лгать», он понял, что никто из окружающих не знает, что чувствуют другие люди.

Разумеется, они могли предполагать, исходя из выражения лиц и интонаций, но у них не было такого _знания_ , как у Джона. У них не было печали в душе, когда кто-то плакал. Они не чувствовали смущения и стыда, когда на улице кто-то падал. Они не могли никого приободрить своими счастливыми мыслями.

Осознав свою необычность и инаковость, Джон стал это скрывать. Сначала потому что никто ему не верил, а потом он испугался, что его упрячут в какую-нибудь лабораторию. После просмотра фильма, в котором герою сделали лоботомию, Джон несколько лет страдал ночными кошмарами.

Поэтому его первой реакцией на дедукцию Шерлока была не обида, а удивление, благоговение и робкая надежда. Джон пытался заткнуть ее, успокоиться и включить логику, но ничто не смогло заставить замолчать трепетный вопрос в глубине разума.

_Он такой же... как я?_

Потом он понял, что это не так. Шерлок просто был умным, очень и очень умным. Да, это было захватывающе, потрясающе и блестяще, конечно же... но и слегка разочаровывающе. Лишь слегка, в потайных уголках души Джона.

Он раньше расспрашивал людей. Говорил об аурах, экстрасенсах. Он спрашивал собеседников, верят ли они во все это, и наблюдал, нащупывая проблески признательности, страха или понимания.

И никогда не находил. Джон был единственным.

Возможно, оно и к лучшему. Джон называл то, что делает (или _делал_ , потому что он поклялся больше никогда не использовать свой дар) эмпатией. Не телепатией, ведь он читал не мысли, а только эмоции. Не ясновидением, потому что он не видел будущего. Слово «эмпатия» подходило лучше всего, но, чем бы его дар ни был, он мог нанести реальный ущерб. После Томаса и Кемпа... наверное, хорошо, что Джон так и не встретил никого подобного.

К чему этому миру столько монстров?

\--

— Итак, ты остаешься, — слова были произнесены утвердительным тоном, но Джон почувствовал в голосе Шерлока липкие черные иглы тревоги.

— Конечно, остаюсь, — фыркнул Джон, копаясь в жареном рисе в поисках кусочков вкусных жареных креветок. — Знаешь, я не стреляю в людей ради абы кого.

— Откровенная ложь. Будь такая причина веской, ты бы делал все, что считал необходимым.

Джон признавал правоту Шерлока, по крайней мере, в пункте с выстрелом. Однако перед тем, как стрелять, Джон прибег к эмпатии.

Не особо сильно. Лишь небольшой толчок бескомпромиссного смущения и колебания, чтобы замедлить Шерлока, заставить его сделать паузу, прежде чем проглотить таблетку, чтобы дать время Джону вытащить и зарядить пистолет. Он сделал это, несмотря на обет, который соблюдал вот уже более полугода. Он плюнул на него, как только увидел, что Шерлоку угрожали.

Вероятно, следовало бы беспокоиться больше, но он ничуть не жалел. Ему _нравился_ Шерлок. Чувства этого человека были такими... честными.

Хоть люди (да и сам Шерлок) утверждали, что у детектива нет эмоций, это не было правдой. Даже подавляя свою эмпатию, Джон чувствовал их поток, колеблющийся в воздухе как тепловая рябь. У Шерлока, конечно же, были эмоции, просто он контролировал их лучше иных. По крайней мере, не связанные с раздражением или возбуждением. Те всегда проявлялись очень ярко.

Во многом это было облегчением. Одни сердились и скрывали это, потому что не хотели, чтобы их считали вспыльчивыми. Другие грустили и скрывали это, не желая делиться с миром своим горем. Иные хотели смеяться, но притворялись серьезными, потому что не хотели, чтобы их считали чудаками или психами. Кто-то ненавидел, но притворялся любящим ради политеса. Люди _притворялись_ по полной программе, посылая смешанные сигналы, и путаница между тем, что говорила эмпатия, и тем, о чем свидетельствовали глаза и уши, доводила Джона до головной боли.

С Шерлоком такой путаницы никогда не случалось, и это было очень приятно. Поправочка, это было чертовски великолепно, и Джон был готов мириться с гораздо худшими вещами, чем случайные оскорбления и пренебрежение к личным границам, ради того, чтобы почувствовать такого рода ясность.

С подобными вещами следовало соблюдать осторожность.

\--

— Ты возражаешь против богатых банкиров вообще или Себастьяна Уилкса в частности?

Джон повернул голову и прекратил дыхательные упражнения, которыми занимался, чтобы успокоиться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Тебе он не нравится, — заметил Шерлок. — Ты едва разговаривал с ним и не пожал руку, когда мы уходили.

— Да козел он, вот и все, — пробормотал Джон. Не мог же он признаться, что раздражение Себастьяна хлестнуло его, как струной от рояля, заставив стиснуть зубы, словно от скрипа ногтей по грифельной доске.

Физический контакт всегда усиливал эмпатию (вот почему рукопожатие было ошибкой), но он, возможно, справился бы с ней лучше, если бы с утра не пришлось делать марш-бросок по магазинам.

Вот вам еще один пример проклятия его дара. Не имей Джон эмпатии, он, возможно, получил больше бы шансов сохранить хладнокровие в борьбе с глупым кассовым аппаратом.

Он всегда сильно раздражался в продуктовых магазинах из-за толпы. Неистовое желание людей купить что-нибудь на ужин, пока дети не пришли из школы, недовольство едва тянущейся очередью, перебранки с покупателем впереди за последний кусок копченого чеддера — Джон не мог этого принять. Он всегда старался сократить походы по магазинам до минимума, потому что уже через двадцать минут начинал испытывать беспокойство и нетерпение, будто вдыхаемое им облако разочарования медленно проникало в кровь; этакая эмоциональная форма пассивного курения.

Метро по тем же причинам было еще одним проблемным местом, поэтому Джон предпочитал ходить пешком и особо не возражал против любви Шерлока к такси.

В итоге рукопожатие с Себастьяном в банке резко испортило настроение. Себастьян был наполнен до краев обидой и противоречивыми амбициями, и, боже, почему столь многие так _несчастны_? Иногда Джон думал, что городская жизнь просто не годится для человечества, которое должно вернуться в пещеры и начать все сначала.

— Ты напряжен, — заметил Шерлок. Он говорил тихо, вероятно, желая успокоить, но мышцы Джона напряглись еще сильнее.

— Да, просто... — Джон пожал плечами и признался, что отчасти было правдой, — слишком много людей.

Шерлок тихо хмыкнул, что можно было расценить или как понимание, или как принятие к сведению. Однако когда они вышли на переполненную улицу, Джон заметил, что Шерлок маневрировал так, чтобы загораживать его от самых людных мест.

\--

Джон знал, что может передавать окружающим свои эмоции, поэтому всегда старался настраиваться на позитив, чтобы сделать людей счастливее и спокойнее. Если бы дело обстояло только таким образом, это было бы _хорошо_ , но... случилась история с Кемпом.

Это было первым свидетельством опасности эмпатии. До случая с Кемпом Джон никогда не думал использовать ее в качестве оружия.

Но теперь он как раз применил свой дар как оружие. В квартире с Шерлоком был кто-то еще, и этот кто-то пах дымно-резким раздражением и маслянисто-горькой решимостью. Джон понял, что надо действовать. Он постучал в дверь и подпустил немного раздражения в попытке заставить Шерлока впустить его в квартиру.

Когда монолог Шерлока прервался, а эмоции разлетелись в стеклянные осколки ужаса, Джон прибег к крайним мерам. Выламывание двери заняло бы много времени, к тому же Джон не был уверен в своих физических силах, но он мог сделать кое-что еще.

Он сконцентрировал весь страх, сложил его с воспоминаниями о каждом мгновении, когда боялся или ощущал боль, и швырнул их в незнакомца. Окутал его, задушил и утопил в беспричинном, безусловном страхе, изгнал все рациональные мысли, оставив только веление инстинкта.

_Бежать._

Джон почувствовал, как незнакомец сбежал, и мрачно улыбнулся собственным мыслям.

Он снова нарушил клятву. И снова не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейших сожалений.

\--

Джон потратил несколько минут, размышляя, на какой козе подъехать к детективу, но в итоге решил пойти напролом.

— Как сильно пострадало горло? — спросил он.

Шерлок не вздрогнул, но явно удивился.

— Что?

— Не валяй дурака, тебе не идет. Твое горло, что с ним?

Теперь Шерлок выглядел заинтригованным. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Джон не мог признаться, что чувствовал в квартире чужака, поэтому счел за лучшее схитрить.

— Ты прекратил дедуцировать и теперь хрипишь. Несложно предположить, что что-то произошло. Внезапная простуда?

— В квартире был человек, который пытался меня задушить. Он оставил вот это, — признался Шерлок, вытаскивая сложенный черный цветок лотоса. Он говорил очень быстро, словно пытаясь отвлечь Джона.

Джон поддался давнему импульсу и игриво похлопал Шерлока по затылку. 

— Видишь? Ты _видишь_? Вот что происходит, когда ты оставляешь профессионального военного за дверями!

— Я не знал, что там кто-то есть, — запротестовал Шерлок.

— Именно поэтому я и хожу с тобой! — прошипел Джон, понизив голос.

Шерлок со вздохом промолчал. Это означало, что он признал свою ошибку, но не хочет этого озвучивать.

Джон понимал, что должен оставить все как есть — он уже слишком много раз нарушил клятву. Хоть и привычно было думать иначе, этот дар ему явно не подчинялся, что и доказал Томас.

С другой стороны, он мог облегчить боль Шерлока, обеспечить отсутствие осложнений...

Господи, да он похож на наркомана в своем желании вечно найти оправдания. К тому же, идея могла и не сработать.

Джон решился.

— Подойди, я кое-что сделаю для твоего горла.

Шерлок насторожился. 

— Если это связано с употреблением какой-то ужасной жидкости...

— Ты видишь у меня под курткой чайник? Теперь заткнись, иди сюда и доверься мне.

К удивлению Джона, Шерлок так и сделал, без колебаний вступив в его личное пространство, и теперь пристально смотрел в ожидании. Он светился острым любопытством и рокочущим возбуждением, скорее всего, связанным с расследованием, яркими искрами жгучей боли от неудавшегося удушения и богатым ярким светом простого, незамысловатого _доверия_.

Уже давно никто не вызывал у него подобных чувств, и Джону понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, затем он потянулся к шее Шерлока. Распахнул шарф, положил пальцы на покрасневшее место и начал мягко массировать.

Глубоко вздохнув, потянулся к самой боли.

Ему было двенадцать лет, когда он сделал это впервые. Их собака, Гладстоун, корчилась под забором, сбитая машиной. Именно Джон обнаружил скулящего пса и взял его на руки, желая забрать на себя боль...

Вдруг его тело пронзила агония. Джон мгновенно потерял сознание и пришел в себя от того, что Гладстоун облизывал его лицо. Собака радостно повизгивала и виляла хвостом, словно не было никакого удара автомобилем. Покалеченные задние ноги были такими же здоровыми, как утром, и только кровь на шерсти Гладстоуна и в сточном желобе свидетельствовала, что Джону ничего не приснилось.

Лишь через много лет Джон понял, что сделал тогда. Каким-то образом его способность чувствовать и влиять на людские эмоции могла трансформироваться в способность исцелять. Джон не знал, как связаны между собой эти вещи, но они работали только в случае, если он был готов взять на себя боль, причем не только непосредственную боль от травмы, но и всю ту боль, через которую пострадавшие прошли бы в процессе восстановления, сжатую до, наверное, минуты. Это не срабатывало, если он просто говорил себе, что пациент умрет без его лечения, потому что на эмпатию нельзя было влиять логически. Требовалось искреннее неравнодушие к человеку, чтобы от всей души, глубинно желать принять его боль, поэтому число его пациентов было очень ограничено.

Шерлок был одним из этих людей. По крайней мере, Джон был в этом уверен.

Он понял, что прав, когда боль пронзила его горло, резкая и внезапная. Казалось, что шею сминают, а горло царапают изнутри, пока все страдания и муки, которые испытал бы Шерлок, пока выздоравливал, проносились сквозь него буквально за минуту.

Хорошо, что он привыкший к подобным вещам. Джон сумел сохранить хладнокровие и скрыть гримасу. Лишь быстро сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с затянувшимися болезненными ощущениями.

— Как быстро! — проговорил Шерлок, когда Джон резко отстранился.

Вероятно, стоило бы растянуть действие и помассировать шею подольше для достоверности, но было уже поздно.

— Точечный массаж, — солгал Джон. — Вот и пригодились годы, проведенные на медицинском факультете.

Он позволил себе последний раз провести пальцами по горлу Шерлока, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и был удивлён шелковисто-трепетным желанием, которым Шерлок ему ответил. 

Потрясенный, Джон поднял взгляд на Шерлока, но тот отвернулся и уставился на дом, из которого они только что вышли. 

Это стало небольшим разочарованием, но не особенно удивило. Эмпатия говорила Джону, что Шерлок, скорее, соблюдал целибат, нежели был истинным асексуалом. Однако это не означало, что он хотел Джона, к тому же от ощущения желания до реального секса было очень далеко. 

Когда кто-то ощущал нежность и любовь, это чувствовалось трепетной песней птиц и пушинкой в уголках рта, но это не обязательно означало, что чувства были направлены именно _на Джона_. Мэри преподала ему этот урок, болезненный, но не такой ужасный, как урок от Кемпа. Или последний урок от Томаса, после которого он вынужден был отказаться от эмпатии как от вредоносного дара, ошибки, какой-то причудливой генной мутации, которой не должно было случиться никогда. 

И все же... он второй раз прибегал к эмпатии, чтобы спасти жизнь Шерлока. Возможно, если проявить большую осторожность, то он сможет снова лечить людей. 

Но только по мелочам. Не так, как Томаса. Ничего подобного больше никогда допускать нельзя. 

Джон смущенно осознал, что похож на алкоголика, который молит об одной рюмочке по особым случаям.

\--

Не так много в его жизни случалось моментов, когда после свидания Джон был рад вернуться домой, но сейчас было именно так. Удар по голове вычеркнул вечер из разряда хороших.

Джон дотронулся до пореза за ухом, зашитом тремя стежками. Кожу обожгло, и он отдернул руку. Рана не была серьезной, но слишком чувствительной.

— Сказали, что сотрясения нет, — заметил Шерлок, — ты мог бы пойти к ней домой.

Он казался раздраженным, но Джон чувствовал бурлящие вину и беспокойство, сгущающиеся в легких как ядовитый дым.

— Это было первое свидание, — заметил Джон. — Каким бы ни было впечатление, сложившееся у тебя о моих ухаживательных принципах благодаря Майку, я не имею привычки _так_ быстро тащить людей в постель.

— Он упомянул что-то о трех континентах, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Детектив выглядел веселым, но под весельем ощущался резкий привкус зависти наряду с иглами чего-то, похожего на покорность, и сочной синей вспышкой страстного желания. Короче, там было слишком много всего намешано, чтобы Джон смог в этом разобраться, особенно после того, как ему чуть было не проломили череп.

Посему он просто поморщился, выражая свое презрение к глупому прозвищу, придуманному Мюрреем.

Большинство его друзей были поражены его так называемым «успехом», но Джон по-настоящему ни гордился, ни радовался ему. Эмпатия всегда точно говорила, если им кто-то искренне интересовался, а также частенько предупреждала, когда он начинал делать что-то вредящее отношениям. Джон имел окошко в людские умы, а остальные вынуждены были топтаться, ориентируясь на слова и язык тела. Конечно, по сравнению с ними он был чуть ли не Казановой. Внешне выглядело блестяще, но по сути часто бывало суматошным и болезненным, а еще означало, что быстрый перепихон был для него практически невозможен. Другие могли заниматься сексом с ничего не значащими для них людьми, но Джону приходилось испытывать к своим партнерам искреннюю _симпатию_. Два раза он пытался переспать с «однодневками», и всякий раз при контакте с их чувствами эмпатия приводила лишь к напряженности и разочарованию, словно кошку гладили против шерсти.

Он не чувствовал такого с Сарой. Она была... ну, мила. Ее эмоции были приятны, ясны и честны, как звон церковного колокола.

Эмоции людей менялись, конечно же, но у каждого была своя… роспись, за неимением лучшего определения — странная мешанина вида/звука/запаха/вкуса/тактильного ощущения и _еще чего-то_ помимо этих пяти чувств, чего-то чисто эмпатического. Эмоции могли меняться, но роспись оставалась той же самой, и, по мнению Джона, Сара навечно была связана с образом рассветного колокольного звона.

Мать Джона ощущалась как зеленый луг, мягкая трава и нежные цветы с жужжащими над ними насекомыми. Его отец ощущался материей, нитками разных цветов и текстур, сотканными вместе, иногда отдельно, иногда вперемежку в образе чего-то совершенно нового. Гарри ощущалась драгоценным камнем — ярко-красным рубином в холодном серебре, сверкающим и резким, иногда таким ярким, что глазам было больно.

Это означало, что он своей эмпатией мог идентифицировать людей. В детстве Джон всегда знал, когда Гарри возвращалась из школы, потому что чувствовал, как она идет по улице. Это работало только со знакомыми. Так, он не знал, что за ним с Шерлоком, видимо, следили несколько дней. Эмпатия не предупредила его о похищении. Эмпатия не была телепатией, и, хоть он и почувствовал металлически-яркую решимость похитителя, не уловил взрывов гнева или ненависти, могущих предупредить об опасности.

По крайней мере, он понял, что не стоит паниковать и изобретать отчаянные самоубийственные планы, когда почувствовал, что Шерлок идет за ним. Он чувствовал его почти в полумиле — роспись Шерлока была исключительно... уникальной. Джону казалось, что стоит посреди лабиринта пещер — необъятных и устрашающих, сверкающих удивительными кристаллическими структурами, теряющимися в тенях и скрытых глубинах.

Что-то в Саре раздражало Шерлока, и Джон не мог понять причины. Пещера эмоций Шерлока потемнела и заполнилась бурлящими потоками, и у Джона горло перехватило, когда он это ощутил. Да, там был песчаный ил раздражения, некие резкие ароматы ревности (возможно, обида на то, что Шерлок не был в центре внимания Джона) и что-то загадочным образом напоминающее трепещущую неуверенность и пронзительное одиночество, но больше Джон ничего различить не смог.

Иногда Джон хотел, чтобы эмоции остальных были такими же, а не являли собой миллиарды оттенков, нюансов и смесей. Тогда, вероятно, ему удалось бы разобраться в каждой возможной их комбинации.

Увы, так ему не повезло, и Джон потерялся в странных отголосках чувств и необъятной мешанине.

Как и все остальные. Впрочем, не совсем.

\--

Если Сара была церковным колоколом, Шерлок — лабиринтом извилистых пещер, то Молли была рекой. Ясной и спокойной, без наводнений и течений, но гораздо более глубокой, чем казалось на взгляд.

Мужчина с ней был другим, однако. Его радость и волнение были подлинными, но казались призрачными. Столь же бестелесными, как туман, стелящийся в... ничто. Зияющая дыра как пустая могила, будто кто-то проник внутрь и все вырезал.

Джон счел за лучшее не дотрагиваться до Джима и не смотреть на него. Он почти порадовался, когда Шерлок сказал Молли, что ее парень — гей, потому что ее хотя бы предупредили («почти», поскольку это могло быть сделано с гораздо большим тактом). Джон сомневался, что его слова произведут впечатление, да и что он мог сказать? Вряд ли «извините, но ваш новый парень кажется человеком, который убивает ради удовольствия» будут восприняты доброжелательно.

Он все еще размышлял, что сказать, когда вспомнил провал с Кемпом, и промолчал.

Принимая во внимание это знакомство, Джон не особо удивился, очнувшись в раздевалке бассейна со скованными руками и ухмыляющимся напротив Джимом. Джон пристально посмотрел на него и заставил себя отвести взгляд, чтобы не втянуться в эту черную пустоту.

— Что, даже не воскликнем удивленно? — протянул Джим. — Я разочарован, Джонни, только не говори, что ты меня не помнишь.

— Джим, встречается с Молли, работает в отделе информационных технологий в Бартсе, похоже, гей, — устало проговорил Джон, — хотя полагаю, что все не так, и к тебе какое-то отношение имеет имя «Мориарти».

— Как он купился на этот маленький трюк с нижним бельем, да? — хихикнул Мориарти. — Восхитительно!

Джон не удивился, узнав, что это трюк. Он не думал, что Мориарти был геем, вернее, он не думал, что Мориарти _был_ хоть кем-нибудь… с его-то пустотой.

Он заставил себя снова взглянуть, посмотреть в этот зияющий вакуум и подумал, что могло сделать Мориарти таким.

Должно быть, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что выражение Мориарти внезапно стало пустым и плоским, мертвые глаза засверкали, как у акулы.

— Неужели я вижу на твоем лице жалость? — прошипел Мориарти, наклоняясь. — _Жалость_? При том, что тебя привяжут к бомбе?

Джон понятия не имел, что увидел Мориарти, возможно, и жалость. Потому что он смотрел на этого человека, который убивал только ради того, чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока, и думал «бедный ты, убогий».

— Не _смей_ меня жалеть! — внезапно зарычал Мориарти, хлестнув его по лицу.

Джон инстинктивно отвернулся, гася удар, и рассеянно отметил, что Мориарти явно не привык бить людей. Он не врезал кулаком, а дал пощечину, причем довольно неэффективную пощечину, которая лишь обожгла и даже синяка не оставит.

Звук был громкий — резкий шлепок плоти о плоть — и он, казалось, возвратил Мориарти спокойствие. Джим отступил назад, поправил костюм и усмехнулся.

— Ты знаешь, как это работает, не буду утомлять деталями, — сказал он, подбросив наушник и поймав его. — Делай то, что я скажу, говори то, что я требую, и ты, возможно, выйдешь отсюда живым.

С любым другим Джон распознавал ложь — могла быть резкая невольная дрожь, когда его собирались убить и думали, что заставят плясать под свою дудочку, она ощущалась ледяной иглой, пронзающей палец. Могло быть самодовольство, густое и жирное, как расплавленный шоколад. Могла быть жаляще-наждачная вина или острое, с ароматом чили, предвкушение, или _еще что-нибудь_. Однако пустота Мориарти не давала никаких подсказок, никаких надежд, никакого прозрения.

Джон всерьез ни на кого не нападал после истории с «лотосом». Небольшие подпихивания хандрившего Шерлока всегда были половинчатыми и сопровождались мыслью, что Шерлок и так выберется, и, возможно, стоит оставить его в покое. Вот теперь, глядя в лицо Мориарти, Джон собрал весь свой страх и отчаяние и _обрушил_ на преступника.

Его удар поглотила пустота, подобно тому, как черная дыра поглощала падающий на нее свет. Все рассеялось, не произведя ни малейшего впечатления.

Переживание эмоций, провалившихся в пустоту, вызвало у Джона чувство, будто он стоит на краю очень высокого здания с головокружением и ощущением падения. Он отвел взгляд от Мориарти, подавляя тошноту.

И сделал то, что от него требовал Мориарти.

Возможно, он это заслужил. Джон не верил ни в карму, ни во вселенскую справедливость, но, возможно, это было его наказанием за Томаса.

\--

В Афганистане Джон начал понимать иные, менее приятные аспекты своей эмпатии. Само собой, не было особо _приятно_ чувствовать страдания и боль людей просто в силу непосредственной близости, плюс Кемп продемонстрировал, что эмпатия может иметь разрушительные последствия, однако Джон никогда не считал свой дар по-настоящему опасным оружием.

Пока не обнаружил, что он мог создать аккуратный пробел на линии огня, напуская, как отравляющий газ, страх и отчаяние на солдат противника до такой степени, что они бросали оружие и бежали с поля боя, а он получал возможность лечить раненых. Пока не понял, что может поднять упавший дух своих товарищей, слегка поддав надежды, куража и радости, как сладкого кофе. Офицеры всегда любили, когда Джон Ватсон был рядом, и говорили, что его присутствие делает людей счастливыми.

Джон лишь отшучивался, вовсе не стремясь быть любимцем публики. Он не впервые замечал этот побочный эффект своей эмпатии — даже не стремясь намеренно влиять на других, он, казалось, внушал спокойствие и расслабленность. Факт этот был необъясним, но очень полезен при лечении пациентов, которые полностью вверяли себя доктору, даже не успев понервничать.

В армии это тоже помогало. Легче было брать на себя боль товарищей, чем простых знакомцев. Какое-то время все шло хорошо; он лечил людей и нашел, наконец, применение своему дару, обретя _смысл_ в уничтожении страданий и страха.

А потом Джон облажался, и все изменилось.

Томас был рыжим и веснушчатым, и обгорал всякий раз, когда забывал солнцезащитный крем. Вся эта история его, скорее, забавляла, а не раздражала, и он с ухмылкой спрашивал Джона, как у него так получается. Он имел привычку смотреть на Джона сквозь ресницы и делился с ним посылками, которые получал от родителей, и Джон думал, что может быть, _может быть_...

Затем Томас наступил на мину, когда они разведывали дорогу для конвоя.

Джону удалось столкнуть его, но Томас потерял половину правой ноги. Джон автоматически давил на рану, уводя боль, вылечивая и даже не обращая внимания на тот факт, что за его действиями следила половина отряда.

А потом что-то ударило его в левое плечо, и Джон почувствовал, что падает. Связь с Томасом начала рваться, собственная боль заглушила эмпатию. В панике он ухватил все частички боли Томаса, до которых смог добраться, и _потянул_ на себя.

Он потерял сознание. Пришел в себя с дырой в плече и почетной отставкой по медицинским показаниям. Под воздействием сильных анальгетиков он мало на что обращал внимания.

На второй день медики начали уменьшать дозу морфина. Джон собрал мысли в кучу и спросил о состоянии Томаса и попросил разрешения его навестить. Врачи не были в восторге, но Джон честно пообещал быть хорошим пациентом, если повидает Томаса, и пригрозил вести себя плохо, если ему этого не позволят. В Лондоне такой шантаж не сработал бы, но не в Афганистане. Наверное, неэтично было давить на загруженность медперсонала, но Джона это не остановило.

— У него проблемы, — предупредила доктор Нгуен. — С ногой все в порядке, но мы подозреваем поражение мозга.

Джон решил, что его разыгрывают.

— Поражение мозга?

Доктор Нгуен кивнула. 

— Он словно в кататонии. Нам нужна консультация психиатра, чтобы убедиться, что это не последствия травмы, но... — она со вздохом покачала головой. — Я видела людей в кататонии, это не его вариант. Честно говоря, не знаю, что с ним, но наиболее вероятным объяснением является повреждение мозга.

Грудь Джона сдавило от ужаса, и он был благодарен за возможность войти в палату без свидетелей.

Томас сидел на кровати, смотрел на стену и даже не взглянул на Джона. Он был бы очень похож на пациента в кататонии, если бы не слабая улыбка и почти блаженное выражение на лице.

— Эй, Томас, — позвал его Джон, по правде говоря, не ожидая ответа.

Томас даже не моргнул, но Джона это не отпугнуло. Если повреждение мозга было физическим, может, стоило попробовать вылечить?

Он сел на кровать рядом с Томасом, взял его за руку и потянулся к боли...

Ее не было. Ни боли, ни повреждения, ни травмы, лишь чистое _удовлетворение_.

Джон принял боль Томаса. Не только физическую, как хотел изначально. Он забрал всю боль, все негативные воспоминания и эмоции. Он не просто облегчил Томасу агонию, он дал ему покой. Вечный.

Это было кошмарно. Потому что люди нуждались в неудовлетворенности. Именно она рождала амбиции, заставляла стремиться к новым достижениям. Именно то ощущение, когда «все хорошо, но может быть _лучше_ ».

Он оставил Томаса полностью довольным, совершенно умиротворенным и не обращающим внимания на происходящее вокруг, на происходящее с ним, и это было самое ужасное, что Джон когда-либо видел.

Семья Томаса хотела с ним встретиться, но Джон отказался. Его демобилизовали, и он не боролся за себя.

Он всегда знал, что должен быть осторожен с даром, но даже во сне ему не могло привидеться нечто столь омерзительное. Он никогда не думал, что может проникнуть внутрь человека и изъять все, что его мотивировало, все, что делало его самим собой, оставив пустую улыбчивую оболочку, которая не имела возможности даже обидеться.

Джон не считал совпадением, что на следующий день после встречи с Томасом начал хромать. Как раз на ту ногу, которой у Томаса не было.

В конце концов, он всегда знал, что необычен, но впервые почувствовал себя монстром.

Вернувшись в Англию, он не прилагал никаких усилий к общению с людьми, даже с Гарри. Заперся в квартире, сверлил взглядом пистолет и раздумывал над тем, чтобы пустить пулю в рот.

Потому что он был монстром, а в сказках для монстров не предусматривали счастливого конца.

Монстры умирали.

\--

Когда они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, Джона все еще трясло. Столкнуться лицом к лицу со смертью ему случалось не единожды, а вот память об ужасной, засасывающей пустоте поднимала волну тошноты всякий раз, когда он о ней вспоминал. Он даже не пытался воздействовать на снайперов, боясь, что Мориарти поглотит и это.

Смиряться Джон тоже не собирался. Он, возможно, принял бы собственную смерть как возмездие за Томаса и гарантию того, что в будущем не случится повторения ничего подобного, но вдруг Шерлока убили бы? Этого он допустить не мог.

Некоторое время (довольно долго, если честно) Джон считал свою эмпатию бесполезной. Он не распознал Кемпа, привел Томаса к катастрофе, однако он не мог не признать, что именно эмпатия заставила его заподозрить Мориарти, от которого Шерлок отмахнулся. Именно эмпатия позволила ему задержать Шерлока и не дать ему проглотить пилюлю. Да, возможно, в его даре были и чудовищные аспекты, но, может быть (особенно сейчас, когда он знал, что должен соблюдать осторожность, знал, какой кошмар может случиться), если он будет осмотрительным, то сможет опять приносить пользу людям. Как было раньше… до Томаса.

Может быть, его эмпатия перестанет быть болезненным, несущим страдания бременем.

— Шерлок... — начал он медленно и осторожно, принимаясь заваривать чай, чтобы чем-то себя занять. — Гипотетически, скажи...

Внезапный взрыв гнева и страха был похож на детонацию гранаты. 

— Что он сделал?

Джон моргнул, пытаясь сориентироваться в столь внезапной эмоциональной реакции. 

— Извини, что?

Шерлок стоял у двери с потемневшими глазами, и эмоции его бились диким зверем.

— Тебе не по себе, нога болит, ты любишь зрительный контакт, но так и не посмотрел мне в глаза с того момента, как мы вошли в дом. Очевидно, ты борешься с чем-то неприятным. Ты хочешь, чтобы я это знал, но боишься моей реакции, поэтому я повторяю. _Что он сделал_?

Иногда Джон удивлялся, как Шерлок, который видел все детали ситуации, проходил мимо той, которая все бы объяснила. Да, он _чувствовал_ дискомфорт, нога _болела_ (пустота Мориарти отличалась от пустоты Томаса, но все равно напоминала о его грехах), он _пытался_ затронуть неприятную тему... но Шерлок предположил, что это связано с Мориарти, что что-то случилось с Джоном перед бассейном.

Джон считал, что это предположение имело под собой основания.

— Ничего, — ответил он быстро, потом состроил гримасу и поправился, — лишь бомбы и снайперы, но ты при этом присутствовал. До того Мориарти просто трепался и пыжился, правда, один раз ударил по лицу.

Страх Шерлока притух, как перегорающая лампочка, но дымный гнев не рассеялся, хоть и был смягчен патокой смущения. 

— Он ударил тебя?

Джон кивнул. 

— Довольно убогая пощечина получилась, если честно. Гарри в детстве и то лупила меня сильнее.

Шерлок фыркнул. Мерцающее веселье и пушистое облегчение смягчило края его ярости. Уголки его рта дернулись, и Джон усмехнулся.

Затем он опустил глаза, заставив себя сосредоточиться на погружении чайного пакетика в кипяток. 

— Гипотетически…

— Хочешь загадать загадку? — вздохнул Шерлок. — Я знаю, ты имеешь в виду себя, ты знаешь, что ты имеешь в виду себя, может, мы не будем...

— Нет, — твердо отрезал Джон, прерывая намечающуюся тираду. — Пусть будет загадка, мне это нужно, так что просто смирись.

Он принял молчание Шерлока и смутный всплеск любопытства и чего-то смущающим образом похожего на мягкомебельную симпатию и мятную тревогу как согласие.

— _Гипотетически_ , — повторил он, просто чтобы услышать смешок Шерлока. — Если кого-то тяжело ранят, а врач проводит рискованную, нигде не опробованную медицинскую процедуру ради его спасения и в итоге убивает, ты счел бы это преступлением?

Он решил, что отсылка к возможному преступлению заставит Шерлока дать более честный ответ.

— Этот человек все равно умер бы? — раздался за его спиной голос Шерлока.

Джон вспомнил искореженное бедро, обнаженные кость и хрящ, пустоту под коленом, когда плоть разлетелась на куски, фонтан крови из бедренной артерии и почти пустую аптечку, и кивнул.

— Тогда я не вижу моральной дилеммы. Иногда медицинские процедуры не приводят к ожидаемому результату, не так ли?

В голосе Шерлока и в его эмоциях была уверенность, и Джон понял, что Шерлок пытался успокоить его. Он чуть не рассмеялся, представив себе реакцию полицейских при виде самопровозглашенного социопата, пытающегося утешить Джона в потере друга (и, возможно, чего-то большего) без малейшего намека на насмешку.

Похоже, это сработало. Каким-то образом эти слова успокоили Джона, смягчив, наконец, вину, которую он носил в себе несколько месяцев. Разумеется, она никуда не исчезла, но уже не давила таким грузом. Эта мысль крепла многие недели — мысль о том, что он, возможно, слишком жесток к себе, что каждый врач терял пациентов и допускал ошибки, что смысл не в том, чтобы быть совершенным, а в том, чтобы _пытаться_... но было нужно, чтобы кто-то сказал это вслух.

Будь это обычным, не эмпатическим лечением, его судил бы коллегиальный совет, а сейчас арбитром выступил Шерлок.

Джон старался не думать о том, что молчаливое одобрение и оправдание Шерлоком заставило его чувствовать себя намного лучше, чем вердикт любого коллегиального совета.

Он и так принял решение по поводу связи, но теперь оно стало гораздо более «узаконенным».


	2. Связь

_bond (существительное)  
1\. то, что связывает, скрепляет или удерживает вместе_

\--

Гарри часто жаловалась, что Джон не звонил и не писал ни бумажных, ни электронных писем, тогда Джон произносил какие-то примирительные фразы, но потом все равно забывал это делать и даже не имел возможности объяснить, _почему_ так происходит.

В детстве Джон проводил с сестрой много времени. Бывало, лечил ее царапины и синяки, и редкий день проходил без знакомой эмоциональной росписи Гарри, то вспыхивающей, то угасающей на задворках его сознания.

Только когда она ушла из дома, Джон понял, что эмоциональная роспись Гарри была не просто «знакомой», она сопровождала его постоянно. Будь они разделены четырьмя футами коридора или шестью тысячами километров суши и моря, Джон _всегда_ знал, как чувствует себя Гарри. Вот почему он ее об этом не спрашивал.

Джон часто задавался вопросом, как он сформировал эту связь, но точного ответа так и не сформулировал. Потому что они проводили друг с другом много времени? Потому что иногда засыпали вместе такие уставшие, что грань между их эмоциями размывалась, и Джон впускал их в свою голову, не в состоянии отделить своих чувств от чувств Гарри? Потому что много раз брал на себя ее боль?

Джон не знал, как он создал связь, но это не помешает ему сделать то же самое с Шерлоком.

Связь с сестрой означала, что он всегда знал ее местонахождение. Не точные координаты, как на географической карте, а как в игре «горячо-холодно». Связь означала возможность лечить на расстоянии, и он ею воспользовался, когда сестре поставили диагноз «рак печени», а он учился в университете. Больше Джон не стремился когда-либо еще раз прожить год химиотерапии за пять минут, но в итоге официально была признана врачебная ошибка.

Конечно, были и минусы. Эмоции Гарри читались им гораздо яснее, чем кого-либо другого, и влияли на Джона гораздо сильнее. Вот почему он сторонился ее пьяную. Ему самому нужна была хорошая эмоциональная форма, чтобы бороться, в противном случае они утащили бы друг друга в пучину страдания.

Вероятно, поэтому он так остерегался связи — ведь он откроет себе прямой доступ к эмоциям Шерлока, которые в лучшие времена были довольно нестабильными. Вдруг Джон усугубит его хандру, утянет глубже, пусть не намеренно?

С другой стороны, Джон больше не собирался позволять Шерлоку подвергаться опасности в одиночку. Он не собирался смотреть, как Шерлок снова шагает в ловушку, и быть не в состоянии помочь.

Если он действительно хотел снова поставить свою эмпатию на путь благих намерений, надо было пройти его целиком.

Шерлок спал на диване. Он часто засыпал после серьезных расследований. Во время работы не смыкал глаз, а потом, когда все заканчивалось, погружался в мертвецкий сон. К этому моменту адреналин уже выработался. Шерлок в бассейне держал лицо, но Джон чувствовал его первобытный напряженный страх, возникший, как только детектив увидел Джона в жилете из нескольких килограммов «Семтекса».

Итак, Джон подождал с четверть часа, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок глубоко уснул, затем опустился рядом с ним на колени, борясь с нелепым желанием отвести со лба прядь волос, и осторожно переплел их пальцы.

Он так и не знал, как умудрился создать связь с Гарри, но он чувствовал эту связь как слабое сияние в глубине души, и решил воспроизвести это состояние с Шерлоком. Глубоко вздохнув, _направил_ к Шерлоку свои эмоции, как делал всегда, когда пытался на кого-то повлиять, но на этот раз не одну эмоцию, а _все сразу_ , надеясь, что какая-то из них уловится и заякорится…

Что-то ударило в грудь, будто сердце сжали и отпустили. Не совсем приятное ощущение, но что-то определенно удалось. Возникло тепло, но не слабое, как с Гарри, а яркое, отчетливое, жаркое. Может быть, потому что он привязал себя к Шерлоку намеренно, а не случайно.

Он опробовал связь, потянув за нее, и да, это определенно была связь с Шерлоком. Такой глубины, простора и стольких секретов Джон не обнаружил бы ни у кого, даже посвятив этому исследованию всю оставшуюся жизнь.

С сего момента связь с Шерлоком останется с ним навсегда, вмурованная в сердце и мозг по соседству с мягким пульсирующим сиянием связи с Гарри.

Джон выпустил руку Шерлока.

Он никогда не собирался связывать себя ни с кем другим, даже с Мэри. Он не стал размышлять над тем, что это значило, а просто поднялся в свою спальню и залез в постель, лишь скинув ботинки.

\--

На следующее утро Джон проснулся от оглушающего хлопка двери, чуть не слетевшей с петель, и лавины страха от Шерлока. Он вскочил, автоматически нашаривая хоть какое-нибудь оружие — пистолет был слишком далеко, а вот будильник оказался достаточно тяжелым в качестве потенциального средства защиты — но тут же осознал, что в дверном проеме стоит Шерлок, а буря паники стихает.

— Что случилось? — с трудом спросил Джон. Хоть его рефлексы и находились в состоянии боевой готовности, мозгу требовалось как минимум пятнадцать минут для перехода в активный режим.

— Ничего, — поспешно сказал Шерлок.

— Никто не несется по лестнице как обезумевший носорог из-за «ничего», — заметил Джон.

Шерлок принял оскорбленный вид.

— Я _не_ несся…

— Именно несся, — прервал его Джон, подавив зевок. — Так что случилось?

Шерлок качнулся с пяток на носки, будто размышляя, как избежать разговора, но чувствуя, что это ниже его достоинства.

Джон начал волноваться.

— Шерлок?

— …тебя не было.

Шерлок адресовал свое бормотание занавескам, но Джон услышал.

И ничего не понял.

— Хм… Что?

— Я проснулся, а тебя не было, — повторил Шерлок с таким видом, будто каждый слог причинял ему физическую боль.

Теперь до Джона дошло.

— Глупо, по-идиотски, — зачастил Шерлок в своей обычной манере. — Не было никаких признаков взлома или борьбы, я даже не проверил твою комнату, и все же… как люди функционируют в таких случаях? Это ужасно…

Он смолк, а Джон с наслаждением погрузился в прохладное мерцание удивления, струившееся по связи. Приятно, что он может удивить Шерлока. Конечно, его попытки удивить Шерлока, как правило, не включали в себя вариант «подойти и обнять», но Джон был намерен пожать лавры везде, где только было можно.

С этой мыслью он удобно устроил руки на талии Шерлока. Не обнимал его, а просто встал достаточно близко, чтобы уткнуться лицом в шею. Шерлок застыл как камень.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Поверь, это помогает, — Джон направил по связи воздушный комфорт и железобетонную любовь, пытаясь уничтожить остатки Шерлокова страха.

Медленно, будто постепенность гарантировала, что Джон ничего не заметит, Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи. Сначала просто положил руки, а потом сжимал объятия все сильнее и сильнее, пока это не стало граничить с неудобством.

Джон просто ждал. Он знал, что небезразличен Шерлоку. Не надо быть эмпатом, чтобы расценить угрозу выжечь сердце Шерлоку, обернув Джона пластами взрывчатки, как прямое сообщение. Об этом же говорило и выражение лица Шерлока, когда Джон распахнул куртку.

Так что да, Шерлоку он был небезразличен, и Джон никогда в этом не сомневался, правда, не в том смысле, как считал Мориарти. Джон подозревал, что Шерлок не любил романтические сплетения, и это было хорошо. Он считал себя другом Джона, поэтому Джон не собирался обременять его… этим.

Просто глупая одержимость, сдобренная поклонением герою. Она пройдет, Джон был уверен. Вернее, он на это _надеялся_.

Потому что быть другом Шерлока — это одно. Влюбиться в Шерлока… Джон подозревал, что это мгновенный путь к фатально разбитому сердцу.

— Тебе больше не позволяется быть привязанным к бомбе, — резко сказал Шерлок, прерывая раздумья Джона. Тот лишь фыркнул.

— Обещаю, что постараюсь больше так не делать.

— Тебе нужно соблюдать осторожность, — напряженно сказал Шерлок, — он…

Голос Шерлока замер, как затихающий двигатель, и связь затрепетала от тошнотворного смятения, эластично-упругого беспокойства и странного чувства потерянности, почти беспомощности.

Джон хотел бы уверить его, что все будет хорошо, но знал, что солжет, поэтому произнес:

— Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

Шерлок кивнул, но эмоции еще долго бурлили внутри него. Еще больше времени прошло, прежде чем он пошевелился, позволяя Джону отойти.

\--

Джону было двадцать два, когда он влюбился. Девушку звали Мэри, она училась на медицинском, увлекалась панк-роком и заразительно смеялась. На практических занятиях они занимались в одной группе, и как-то раз дружеская беседа перетекла в предложение выпить, потом поужинать, а потом они оказались в постели Мэри и остались в ней до утра.

Так и продолжалось. Они оставались друзьями, иногда занимающимися сексом. Джон был наслышан, что такие вещи обычно заканчиваются неразберихой, но думал, что их это не коснется.

А потом Мэри пришла на ужин после больницы, и Джон, наконец, определил то мягкое, сияющее чувство, которое пронизывало ее уже давно.

Любовь. Мэри была влюблена.

Следующий день Джон провел как в тумане, размышляя, _что делать_ , если вообще следовало что-то делать. Что он мог сказать? Про эмпатию он упоминать не мог, поскольку хотел получить университетский диплом без пребывания в психушке.

Мэри была влюблена, и Джон знал об этом. Ничего изменить было невозможно, и Джон серьезно спросил себя, любит ли он Мэри, _смог бы_ он полюбить Мэри?

И ответ был «да».

Поэтому они продолжали вместе ужинать, но Джон теперь считал их встречи свиданиями, и полагал, что «все серьезно». Он уже собирался предложить переезд, когда она попросила его закончить знакомство, поскольку влюбилась в медсестру, работавшую в больнице.

Джон знал, что только эмпатия родила надежду на отношения с Мэри. Если бы он не знал о любви, которую его дар ошибочно принял нацеленной на него, никогда не счел бы их отношения чем-то большим, чем дружба с преимуществами.

И все равно он ощущал горечь.

Они с Мэри остались друзьями, но перестали общаться, когда он ушел в армию. Джон тогда со многими порвал контакт.

\--

Джон видел, что с Сарой у них не получится ничего длительного — он стал гораздо лучше разбираться в этих материях после случая с Мэри. Однако они хотя бы были сделаны из одного теста — не стремились к браку и детям, просто искали компанию и незамысловатую привязанность.

Все равно разрыв его расстроил. Он не впал в депрессию, не мучился душераздирающими чувствами печали и потери, но, конечно, был расстроен.

Поэтому он решил поваляться в постели, чтобы сбросить эмоциональное истощение в наслаждении пребыванием в прекрасном состоянии полусна-полубодрствования, когда знаешь, что можешь весь день бездельничать. Узы удовлетворенно пульсировали. Гарри спала в своей постели, а Шерлок последние два дня проверял свою сеть бездомных и в настоящий момент приближался к квартире. Джон сонно понадеялся, что тот не затеет никаких экспериментов, связанных с шумом или огнем.

Связь коротко вздрогнула любопытством, затем принесла волну раздражения и замешательства, и Джон попытался поднять себя с постели, попрощавшись с мечтами на роскошное ничегонеделание.

—  _Джон!_

Джон встал как раз в ту секунду, когда Шерлок распахнул дверь в комнату и перешагнул через порог с видом человека в приступе праведного гнева. И замер, будто наткнулся на внезапно возникшую стену.

— Пора поговорить об ущербе, наносимом тобой двери, — пробормотал Джон.

— Ты голый, — сказал Шерлок тоном «я удивлен, но стараюсь этого не показывать».

— Молодец, — зевнул Джон, все еще сонный. Впрочем, он быстро проснулся, почувствовав горячую вибрирующую вспышку желания от Шерлока.

Она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, вероятно, намеренно придушенная ужасающими мысленными образами, но Джон-то ее почувствовал. И снова ощутил ее, на этот раз сильнее и жарче, когда пересек комнату и склонился над нижним ящиком, чтобы достать оттуда белье.

Ничего нового в этом не было. Джон знал, что Шерлока к нему влечет, и знал, что Шерлок не собирается ничего предпринимать.

— Есть ли какая-то особая причина, по которой ты выкрикивал мое имя субботним утром? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок моргнул и с усилием поднял глаза к его лицу.

— Ты мне не написал.

Джон попытался понять это заявление, но безрезультатно.

— Что это значит?

— Лестрейд засыпал телефон вопросами о моем местонахождении и остановился только тогда, когда написал «только что спросил Джона, он сказал, что все в порядке, позвони как сможешь».

— И что? Ты хотел, чтобы он продолжал забрасывать тебя смс-ками?

— Как ты узнал, что со мной все в порядке? — спросил Шерлок почти обиженно. — Даже Майкрофт меня искал, значит, я облапошил его шпионов, по крайней мере, на день, откуда у тебя информация обо мне?

В такие моменты Джон думал, что было бы намного проще признаться Шерлоку в эмпатии, но вспоминал, как рьяно бросался Шерлок исследовать и препарировать все необычное, и осторожность побеждала. Он знал, что небезразличен Шерлоку, но защитит ли его это небезразличие от экспериментов?

Джон не знал этого и не хотел знать. Он и Кемпа считал хорошим парнем, что можно было сказать о его суждениях? Гораздо безопаснее было не трогать сложившееся положение вещей и не раскачивать лодку.

— Ты инспектировал сеть бездомных, — выговорил, наконец, Джон. — Я не думал, что первые несколько дней следует волноваться.

Шерлок выглядел и чувствовал себя обескураженным и слегка оскорбленным.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Потому что психическая связь позволяла ему знать, где Шерлок находится и что чувствует, но Джон не мог в этом признаться, поэтому перечислил более понятные доводы.

— Потому что похолодало, а ты собирал старые газеты, к тому же не взял шарфа и перчаток.

Шерлок промолчал, и выражение его лица смутило бы Джона, если бы тот не почувствовал через связь шепоток робкого изумления.

Затем Шерлок моргнул и овладел собой, изумление его сменилось раздражением и возмущением.

— У нас нет молока, — отрезал он, развернулся и поспешил вниз.

— Я только вчера купил два литра! — воскликнул Джон. — Куда ты ухитрился их продолбать за десять минут пребывания в квартире?

\--

«Ты продолжаешь говорить, когда я ухожу?»

«Не знаю… А ты часто уходишь?»

Первой реакцией Джона было беспокойство. Может, Шерлок все-таки чувствовал связь? Гарри никогда не выказывала никаких признаков осознания их связи, но связь с ней и не была такой сильной, как с Шерлоком.

Узы давали Джону ощущение братства, он никогда не оставался в _истинном_ одиночестве, поскольку был их создателем.

Джон решил, что поведение Шерлока ничего не значит. Просто одна из особенностей его характера. Шерлок не знал, _не мог_ знать про связь.

А узнав, он отправил бы Джона в лабораторию?

Джону хотелось думать, что нет, но между Шерлоком и Кемпом было слишком много сходства, чтобы успокоиться по этому поводу.

\--

Ллойд Кемп был любимым напарником Джона на вскрытиях. Многим он был не по душе, потому что говорил неприятные вещи в неподходящий момент, но он имел твердые руки и чувство юмора, странным образом совместимое с чувством юмора Джона. Пусть даже увлекался лечением кристаллами и подобными вещами.

Поэтому, когда они, пьяные в хлам, возвращались в колледж, и Кемпа сбила машина, размозжившая грудную клетку и даже не замедлившая ход, Джон без малейшего колебания начал его лечить. Спавшееся легкое было в новинку, и потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы восстановить собственное дыхание.

Когда боль прошла, и он получил возможность снова видеть, Кемп смотрел на него, как рыцарь Круглого Стола, только что нашедший Святой Грааль.

Джон убедил себя, что Кемп был слишком пьян и ничего не помнил, а если и помнил, то списал бы все на алкоголь.

Ошибка.

Через три дня они отправились в паб, и Джон вырубился после первого же стакана — Кемп что-то подмешал ему в выпивку.

Джон пришел в себя от яркого света и обнаружил, что связан. При других обстоятельствах, возможно, это не произвело бы такого впечатления, но жесткий стол под ним обеспокоил. Голову словно залили свинцом, а ниже пояса все онемело.

Краем глаза Джон заметил Кемпа в хирургической маске и окровавленных перчатках, и все равно почему-то не испугался. Может, принял за розыгрыш? Из Кемпа не сочилось ничего, кроме синего пульсирующего любопытства без злых намерений, и разве было о чем беспокоиться?

— Что… что происходит? — спросил Джон невнятно. Губы и язык отказывались повиноваться.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Кемп со звонким смешком, который издавал всегда, когда был чем-то взволнован. — Я ввел эпидуральную анестезию, больно быть не должно…

Джон ничего не расслышал после слова «анестезия».

— Что? — пробормотал он, чувствуя, будто погружается медленно в глубокую темную яму.

Ноги словно отсутствовали. Крошечная перепуганная часть мозга Джона не хотела этого видеть, но он посмотрел.

Левое бедро было вскрыто, кожа, кровеносные сосуды и жировая клетчатка были отведены, обнажая мышцы, сухожилия, нервы и кость.

Джон хотел было закричать, но грудь сдавило, и он не смог издать ни звука.

— Я всегда верил, — начал Кемп обыденным голосом, приглушенным маской. — Знал, что должно быть что-то над таблетками и хирургией, ведь есть же эффект плацебо! Наши мозги сильно влияют на наше исцеление, и должны быть люди, влияющие на выздоровление других. Когда ты спас меня после аварии…

Джон решил, что это просто кошмар. «Кошмар, потому что такого не может происходить в реальности…»

— Не волнуйся, — снова сказал Кемп, повернувшись к Джону со скальпелем в одной руке и баночкой с жидкостью в другой. — Я всего лишь возьму образчик латерального кожного нерва, чтобы исследовать особенности твоих нейронов.

После этих слов у Джона очень легко получилось (слишком легко) собрать весь свой страх, все ужасы худшего кошмара, который сейчас воплощался в жизнь (подопытный кролик в клетке), собрать все в огненный шар и швырнуть его в Кемпа.

Этот шар вылетел, как торнадо, и практически сокрушил противника силой эмоций. Лицо Кемпа исказилось, как в крике, но не мог вздохнуть, а затем упал. Джон услышал, как разбилось стекло, потом почувствовал, как страх и боль Кемпа просто… затухли. Словно погасла лампада.

Джон снова отключился — то ли от наркотиков, которые ему дал Кемп, то ли от переживания чужой смерти — ощущений самого Кемпа.

\--

К тому времени, как Джон пришел в себя, ситуация разрулилась. Кемп занял пустой практикум, и их нашли. Сочли, что в семье Кемпа были психические болезни, а стресс привел к их обострению. Сильное напряжение в сочетании со слабым сердцем вызвало инфаркт.

Если бы Джон хотел, он мог бы указать на кучу нестыковок этой версии. Какого рода бред мог возникнуть так внезапно, что никто не заметил ничего необычного, пока Кемп не начал резать человека? Каким образом человек в возрасте двадцати лет без сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний скончался от обширного инфаркта?

Но последнее, чего хотел Джон, так это любопытства к происшедшему. Если университет решил спустить «эпизод» с Кемпом на тормозах, Джону это было только на руку. Пусть спускают.

Его больше беспокоило содеянное. Небольшие эмпатические удары физически действовали на людей — от страха их ладони потели, от радости мышцы расслаблялись, но Джон и не подозревал, что способен на воздействие такого масштаба. Он устроил Кемпу инфаркт, передав ему свой страх. До чего еще он может дойти?

Сначала Джон ничего не понимал. Разве эмоции могут перегрузить чью-то нервную систему? У него самого инфаркта не было, как он смог передать его Кемпу?

На следующий день его сняли с мощных обезболивающих, и в голову полезли более логичные мысли. Джон понял, что в каком-то смысле эффект был ожидаемым. Он сам всю жизнь имел дело с чужими эмоциями и научился справляться с сильными потрясениями, а Кемп не умел. Джон передал ему свой страх, в ужасе продолжал давить и давить, пока не перешел границы возможности человеческого тела. Он зашел слишком далеко за уровень, когда человек мог справиться с таким страхом естественным образом.

Однако только случай с Томасом заставил его полностью осознать, насколько страшным оружием может быть его эмпатия.

\--

Джон почувствовал дискомфорт с момента, когда вошел в дом Ирен Адлер. Дело было не в обмане (он уже стал мастером распознавания лжи, работая долгое время с Шерлоком), а в реакции его эмпатии. Боль и скорбь пронзили его, будто кости обмотало колючей проволокой.

Ощущение лишь усилилось, когда он вошел в комнату. Шерлок думал, что его смутила нагота Ирен, но он ошибался. Не тело Ирен обеспокоило Джона, а ее душа.

Вернее, эмоции. Они сильно напоминали Мориарти ощущением пустоты, однако пустота Мориарти была грубой, обтесанной временем. Что бы ни произошло с этим мужчиной, это было очень давно и больше не беспокоило. Дыра Ирен имела зазубренные края и тихие отголоски чего-то бывшего там ранее. Не только горя и потери, но и необходимости _предпринять хоть что-то_ , чтобы отвлечь разум. Мориарти был похож на черную дыру. Ирен была похожа на человека, вопиющего со дна глубокого, темного колодца.

Конечно, он чувствовал и другие эмоции. Радость, триумф, самодовольство, любопытство… но они были слабыми. Бумажная маска, разукрашенная яркими красками, прикрывающая под собой яму.

— Не могли бы вы что-нибудь надеть? — спросил он, главным образом чтобы заставить ее выйти из комнаты и получить возможность собраться с духом.

Конечно, она не ушла, а просто взяла пальто Шерлока. Джон _не_ ревновал, когда они, казалось, почти не замечали его присутствия, кроме тех случаев, когда подкалывали друг друга. Он сел на диван и попытался направить к ней немного радости, безопасности и покоя, сделав большой эмоциональный шар, похожий на мурлычущего довольного кота. Он хотел отвлечь ее от печали, льющейся из нее как из лопнувшей трубы, но шар скатился с ее души, как капля акварели с замасленного стекла.

Он сделал еще одну попытку с тем же результатом. Ирен не была похожа на Мориарти. Она не всасывала эмоции в бездну, к ней просто ничего… не прилипало.

Джон понимал, что небольшие удары не лечили, а лишь временно помогали, и все равно был потрясен глубиной горя, на которое не мог произвести даже малейшего впечатления.

Что могло причинить человеку _такую_ сильную боль?

Он был очень доволен приказом Шерлока «посторожить дверь». Это дало ему возможность покинуть комнату и отойти от удушающих эмоций Ирен. Иногда (в большинстве случаев, на самом деле) его эмпатия создавала проблем больше, чем выгод.

В итоге он настолько погрузился в отгораживание от Ирен, что не заметил подкрадывающихся к нему людей.

\--

Жанетт, называя Шерлока его бойфрендом, была недалека от истины. Джон мучительно осознавал, что окружающие имели все основания считать их парой: личные шуточки, ворчание по поводу отказывающегося есть Шерлока, опасные ночи на двоих. Джон даже создал эмпатическую связь, чтобы знать, когда у Шерлока проблемы. Мнение людей было понятно, но Джон все равно возмущался.

Не тем, что их считали парой, а тем, что Джон якобы ухаживал за дамами, будучи бойфрендом Шерлока. Да, в молодые годы Джон был дамским угодником, но никогда никого _не_ дурил, однозначно!

Джон не лгал, говоря, что не гей. С его эмпатией отношения к сексу и сексуальности были… сложными. Он чувствовал сексуальное влечение только тогда, когда человек был… Ладно, эмпатическая привлекательность была хорошим критерием. Если эмоциональная роспись была приятной, он чувствовал к человеку привязанность. Если нет, то секс, да и любой контакт, был немыслим.

Вот почему он был увлечен Шерлоком, но называть себя геем было неловко. Вот почему его привлекали Сара, Жанетт и другие, но и натуралом Джон себя назвать не мог (даже понятие бисексуала не годилось). Вот почему Ирен не привлекла его ни в малейшей степени.

Он, конечно, признавал ее физическую красоту, но это было похоже на восхищение хорошо изготовленной куклой — холодное, почти пустое восхищение.

Шерлок, с другой стороны… Его чувства к Ирен были сложной мешаниной ошеломительного восхищения, мерцающего любопытства и клубничной очарованности с искрой желания. Будь Джон честен с самим собой, он признался бы, что прилично ревновал.

Шерлоку он не был безразличен, да, но Джон не возбуждал его интерес так, как это делала Ирен ( _возбуждал_ , ха!).

«Может, стоит время от времени бродить голым по квартире», — подумал он, затем покачал головой.

В последнее время у него было много таких мыслей. Чем Ирен так эффективно захватила внимание и интерес Шерлока? Бессмысленное дело об этом рассуждать, но удержаться было так же сложно, как не трогать языком больной зуб.

Он и Шерлок пара?

Вряд ли Джону могло так повезти.

\--

Джон не касался ничего, связанного с Ирен Адлер, и знал, что Шерлока это сбивало с толку. Обычно Джон сразу погружался в расследование, и даже когда не имел возможности (был занят Гарри, например), всегда проявлял интерес.

Честно говоря, Джон просто _не_ хотел приближаться к Ирен.

Отчасти потому, что она явно манипулировала Шерлоком, как игрушкой. Отчасти потому, что Шерлок был заинтересован. Ладно, вторая причина была более веской, чем хотелось бы признать, но все равно не главной.

Главной причиной была боль. Бесконечная _боль_ , ударявшая по нему, когда Ирен подходила близко. После того, как Шерлок расшифровал код, Джон сбежал в свою комнату за заслуженным отдыхом и лежал там, пока жажда не позвала его обратно на кухню. Жалкие анальгетики ничего не смогли поделать с его раскалывающейся головой.

— Кажется, вы меня избегаете, — сообщила Ирен, когда он прошел мимо нее и Шерлока ставить чайник. Чай был для Джона психосоматическим препаратом, помогающим успокоиться и расслабиться.

Он почувствовал всплеск любопытства от Шерлока, и повернулся к обоим гениям. Очевидно, Ирен пыталась вывести его из равновесия.

— Вроде того, — признался он, зная, что это лучший способ сорвать этот план.

Ирен слегка ухмыльнулась, и над маской вспыхнуло короткое чувство триумфа и самодовольства, будто бумагу обрызгали чернилами мрачного цвета.

— Из-за ревности?

Шерлок не сказал ни слова, что выразило Джону его крайнюю заинтересованность в разговоре, даже если бы он не ощутил ртутного вовлечения, потекшего по связи.

— Нет, — честно сказал он.

Он ревновал, если честно. Его эмпатическая сущность прекрасно разбиралась в собственных чувствах, коль скоро он столько видел их у других, но не из-за ревности он избегал Ирен.

Ирен рассмеялась низким и хриплым голосом.

— Дорогуша, можете не стесняться. Нас ведь здесь только трое.

Она кокетливо улыбнулась детективу, и Джон подивился спутанности клубка ее чувств к Шерлоку. В нем было праздное любопытство и гордое соперничество, а еще была… тоска. Как будто она не была заинтересована в Шерлоке, но _хотела_ бы заинтересоваться. Хотела хоть _чем-нибудь_ заполнить ту темную дыру внутри, даже на короткое время, даже обманом и манипуляцией.

Джон вздохнул и одарил Ирен одной из своих самых мягких улыбок.

— Ладно, если мы будем честными, вам будет легче.

— Что, простите?

Не нужно было прибегать к эмпатии, чтобы увидеть ее замешательство. И замешательство Шерлока, и Джон на мгновение позволил себе понаслаждаться победой.

— Я думал, будет легче, — пояснил он. — Если вы не будете видеть нас вместе.

Поначалу он не мог понять, какая потеря могла оставить такое глубокое пятно скорби. Вероятно, так и не понял бы, если бы Ирен не заявилась на Бейкер-стрит. Она видела, как они разговаривали и держались за руки, слышала комментарий Шерлока по поводу того, что Джон называет его потрясающим, и каждый раз Джона поражали вспышки ревности и тоски, похожие на потеки пролитого вина. Не той тоски, с которой смотрят на недостижимое, а той тоски, с которой смотрят на потерянное.

И тогда Джон понял. Ирен когда-то имела нечто, похожее на то, что было у них с Шерлоком. Был человек, который смеялся вместе с ней, а не _над_ ней, который считал, что она исключительна, в то время как остальные считали ее психованной, который точно знал, кем и чем она является, и все равно любил… а потом она его потеряла.

Неудивительно, что ей было наплевать на всех и вся, в том числе на себя.

— Не часто признаюсь в этом, но вы поставили меня в тупик, доктор Ватсон, — сказала Ирен, все еще улыбаясь. — Что вы имели в виду?

Она явно ожидала вызванного завистью комментария о себе и вмешательства Шерлока. То, что Джон понимал ее цель — казалось, она пыталась столкнуть их, заставляя Шерлока плясать под свою дудочку — не значило, что он не возмутился.

Но она страдала, а Джон был врачом, поэтому он не поддался злым намерениям и ответил:

— Это не вернет его.

Ирен замерла.

— Кого?

— Того, кого вы потеряли, — тихо сказал Джон, глядя прямо ей в глаза. — Это не заглушит боль, поверьте, я знаю.

За три шага он пересек кухню и сочувствующе положил руку ей на плечо. Ирен уставилась на него, и Джон понимал, что сбил всю ее защиту, заставил запаниковать от того, что ее прочли как открытую книгу. Он хотел бы ее успокоить, сказать, что во всем виноват его мозг, работающий не так, как у остальных людей, но все его фразы звучали бы речью сумасшедшего.

Поэтому он просто положил руку ей на плечо и посмотрел прямо в глаза, пытаясь передать эту информацию через взгляд. Чтобы она поняла его так, как, вероятно, Шерлок понять не смог бы.

Это было лишь подозрение — эмпатия не означала телепатию — но Джон считал, что Шерлок не переживал по-настоящему серьезных потерь. Его родители были все живы, а с родственниками он общался мало.

Сам Джон потерял родителей, чуть не потерял Гарри… и потерял Томаса. Поправочка, он _уничтожил_ Томаса, так что да, Джон понимал ее.

На этот раз смех Ирен прозвучал неестественно высоко и слишком быстро. Она отчаянно сбросила руку Джона с плеча, будто даже не рассматривала возможность утешения.

— Не знаю, что вы себе придумали, но уверяю, что вы ошибаетесь, — заявила она, театрально посмотрев Джону в глаза.

— Разумеется, — тихо ответил Джон, скривив губы в печальной улыбке, — не обращайте внимания.

— Джон… — начал Шерлок испуганно.

Закипел чайник, и Джон прошел на кухню, проигнорировав Шерлока. Начал заваривать чай, ощущая замешательство и беспокойство Шерлока, оттененные нежно-пурпурным восхищением. К Ирен? Джон решил, что это наиболее вероятное объяснение.

— Я возвращаюсь наверх, — сказал он, не глядя на них, и прошел мимо.

Вряд ли было случайностью, что Ирен вскоре ушла.

\--

— Откуда ты узнаешь? — требовательно спросил Шерлок.

Джон поднял глаза от ноутбука. Он привык к случайным всплескам эмоций, когда Шерлок валялся на диване и размышлял, но на этот раз эмоции были направлены на него, а не на убийцу или жертву.

— Что именно? — он нахмурился, почувствовав укол беспокойства.

Иногда ему казалось, что Шерлок вот-вот раскроет его тайну. Неужели он что-то напортачил?

— Как ты узнал, что она кого-то потеряла? — спросил Шерлок, глядя на Джона с таким же напряжением, с каким смотрел на трупы без явной причины смерти.

Дело в Ирен, следовало догадаться Джону. Он часто догадывался, когда Шерлок о ней думал, потому что его эмоции становились странно тоскливыми, как яркие росинки восхищения и привязанности с искрой страха, как будто он боялся сильной связи с ней.

Трудно было солгать Шерлоку, поэтому Джон остановился на полуправде.

— Узнал, потому что я тоже терял людей и вижу признаки.

— Какие признаки? — Шерлок не насмехался, а искренне интересовался, видимо, желая устранить этот пробел в своих знаниях.

Джон пытался придумать способ выразить невыразимое.

— Она — любитель острых ощущений, но не обычный. Ты начинаешь распознавать такой тип, когда поработаешь в отделении скорой помощи. Есть люди, которые делают опасные или незаконные вещи, потому что это их возбуждает. Есть просто идиоты, пытающиеся повторить то, что показывают по телевизору. Есть те, наконец, кто стремится заглушить мысли, переключить мозги с переживаниия потери. Она не самоубийца, но не слишком озабочена собственным выживанием. Думаю, если ее будут убивать, она не приложит все силы к сопротивлению. Да, попытается сопротивляться, но половинчато, скорее, чтобы оправдать себя.

Джон ожидал реплики типа «забота не преимущество», но Шерлок молча смотрел на Джона.

— Интересно, — сказал он, наконец, затем свернулся на диване и замолк на последующие шесть часов.

\--

Странно было оказаться в Дартмуре после столь долгого пребывания в Лондоне. Джон со своей ощущал себя в столице, будто смотрел на город из окна гостиной. Вблизи были видны уличные фонари и освещенные окна, аналогично, он различал отдельные эмоции людей, которые быстро размывались в море света, волнующий океан боли и удовольствия, радости и печали, надежды и страха и всего, что находилось между.

И Шерлок называл его разум «спокойным»? Если бы он знал…

В противоположность Лондону, Дартмур имел пустые протяженные пространства, и голова Джона затихла впервые в течение очень долгого времени. Не до молчания, поскольку он чувствовал людей в деревнях, а еще Шерлока и Гарри по узам, но в голове воцарилось спокойствие. Люди были в его разуме, но... далеко. Как будто в мире были только он, Шерлок, Гарри.

Увы, долго так длиться не могло, и Джон не успел насладиться спокойствием, как они прибыли в деревню. Владельцы местной гостиницы «Перекрещенные ключи» были приятными людьми, но за их жизнерадостным фасадом скрывалось чувство вины, как кровавая полоса под поверхностью воды. Джон стащил у них квитанцию на мясо, вдруг пригодится при расследовании.

В номере оказалась единственная кровать, но Джона это особо не смутило. Шерлок, похоже, спать много не собирался, хоть и начал возражать, когда Джон кинул на кровать сумку.

— Почему ты не занял диван? Ты же ниже ростом.

— Из нас двоих с большей вероятностью буду спать именно я, — откликнулся Джон, размещая зубную щетку в ванной.

— Откуда ты знаешь, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Ладно, если тебе удастся поспать, мы поделим кровать, — заметил Джон. — Места хватит на двоих, но если будешь утаскивать одеяло или пинаться, скину тебя на пол.

На него хлынула странная рябь эмоций от Шерлока — нечто тоскующее, печальное и странным образом надеющееся. Джон лишь уловил краткий импульс, прежде чем Шерлок намеренно погасил его, возможно, погрузившись в размышления по поводу дела. Джон мог бы дернуть узы и определить, что это было, но чувствовал, что его друг едва ли заслуживал нарушения приватности. Джон не мог отстраниться от его чувств, но не должен был совать свой нос в темы, о которых Шерлок явно не хотел думать.

\--

Впервые в жизни Джон задумался, возможно ли, чтобы эмпатическая связь стала _настолько_ сильной.

Он следил за Шерлоком через болото, даже когда они находились вне поля зрения друг друга. Связь в этом очень сильно помогала, хоть Джон и не получал четкой картины о местонахождении Шерлока, а лишь ощущал направление.

Джон остановился, чтобы записать сигналы, которые принял за морзянку, но потом эмпатия выдала ему про похоть и любовные крики, и он понял, что в машине занимались сексом. Наверняка в Дартмуре было несколько «точек для свиданок», Джон даже удивился, что не наткнулся на них раньше.

Затем он почувствовал страх Шерлока и чуть не бросил блокнот и не помчался на поиски.

Страх был настолько сильным, что начал даже пропитывать Джона. Даже в пабе, перед камином, где было совершенно безопасно, Джон чувствовал его, ползущего по спине как холодный пот. Он пытался подтолкнуть к Шерлоку хоть какое-нибудь ощущение безопасности — осторожно, _не_ касаясь, потому что иначе в панику впали бы оба, но бурлящий внутри ужас вселил дрожь и неуверенность. В итоге пришлось выйти прогуляться, чтобы успокоиться.

Такого раньше никогда не случалось. Он получал информацию про эмоции других людей, и да, они могли влиять на его собственные, но никогда не _поглощали_ подобным образом. Даже чувства Гарри. Может быть, это как-то связано с самим Шерлоком?

В таких случаях Джон жалел, что он — единственный эмпат. Что рядом нет никого более мудрого, более опытного, кто мог бы научить и подсказать. Он понятия не имел, почему узы с Шерлоком оказались сильнее, чем с Гарри. Он понятия не имел, почему со временем все усилилось. Он понятия не имел о многих вещах, и от этого было слегка неуютно.

Он родился с этой проклятой эмпатией. К своему возрасту не пора ли было что-нибудь о ней узнать?

\--

В ту ночь Шерлок не вернулся в номер, да Джон его и не ждал. Он снова почувствовал в Шерлоке болезненную любовь и тоску. Видимо, тот думал об Ирен, поэтому, вероятно, отправился бродить и размышлять.

Джон пытался бодрствовать и держаться на связи с Шерлоком, чтобы быть в курсе возможных проблем, но страх истощил его, и Джон уснул.

Он открыл глаза, когда услышал тихий стук двери. Как правило, при таком звуке Джон вскакивал с кровати и хватался за пистолет, но сейчас эмпатия сказала, что в комнату вошел Шерлок. Джон был выжат до изнеможения, поэтому снова закрыл глаза и отключился.

Утром, проснувшись в пустом номере, он сказал себе, что ощущение руки, поглаживающей его лоб, и тусклое сияние любви и тоски, трепетавшее по связи, было просто сном.

\--

Джона можно было обмануть, и он довольно рано об этом узнал. Он ведь не был телепатом из научно-фантастических шоу и не мог читать мысли, а только чувства и уж точно _не причины_ чувств. О причинах он мог лишь догадываться.

И все же эмпатия позволяла ему лучше понимать людей и делала некоторые полезные вещи, например, толкала страхом угрожавших обидчиков. Самое сложное заключалось в контроле — не допустить, чтобы собственные чувства и собственное «я» были поглощены окружающим эмпатическим шумом.

Поэтому когда в Баскервиле эмпатия внезапно начала крушить его чувства, Джон сразу понял, творится что-то неладное. Не как в старые времена, когда он отвлекался и позволял эмпатии течь свободно. Сейчас он не чувствовал тела и едва осознавал себя. Казалось, что ощущения затопили его с головой.

У него была информация о Шерлоке (она всегда была у него), но внезапно к ней прибавилась информация о всех людях на базе, их эмоциях, просачивающихся в его душу. Как бы он ни старался, он не мог от них закрыться, словно все барьеры между ним и миром рухнули, и эмоции хлынули в разум, как ураганный ветер в разбитое окно — водоворот нахлынувших и закрутивших его мыслей и чувств.

Их было слишком много, чересчур много. Он не мог блокировать этот поток, остановить его, вычленить оттуда отдельных людей и даже отдельные эмоции. Он радовался и волновался, грустил и смущался, был счастливым, сердитым и напуганным / гордым / смущенным / самодовольным / взбудораженнымвозбужденным / горюющимвиноватымлюбящимдовольнымразочарованным…

А затем наступила пустота.

\--

Послышались голоса... где-то. Над ним, под ним, в стороне, Джон не мог определить. Голос Шерлока и какого-то незнакомца.

— Передозировка?

— Я... не знаю, — сбивчиво ответил Шерлок.

— Вы дали ему препарат и не знаете дозу? Неудивительно, что возникла такая реакция. Это же типичные симптомы передозировки!

— Почему вы не вызвали вертолет?

— Потому что у нас есть машина скорой помощи и нет времени на ожидание другого транспорта!

— Если это... — и тут Шерлок понял, что Джон очнулся. — Джон?! Джон, ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мозг Джона, по-видимому, решил, что если будет слышать и видеть, то эмпатия опять проснется. Слишком обширно, слишком громогласно, слишком ярко, слишком...

Эмоции опять всхлынули, готовясь поглотить, и Джон почувствовал, как разум пытается сопротивляться, заякориваясь на самом себе в потопе чужих чувств и личностей.

Казалось, его разрывали на молекулярном уровне, будто каждую клеточку тянули в разных направлениях. Человеческий мозг не был создан для обработки всех эмоций одновременно, даже мозг Джона.

Джон успел задаться вопросом, есть ли у него шанс выйти из этого состояния, а потом его накрыла волной, и опять наступила темнота.

\--

В следующий раз, когда Джон очнулся, его окружали знакомые звуки и запахи больницы. Сердечный монитор. Суета медперсонала, ухаживающего за пациентами. Запах антисептиков.

Полное истощение свидетельствовало, что он был ранен и, наверное, находился под действием препаратов?

Джон хотел открыть глаза и воспользоваться тем, что, как он подозревал, было небольшим светлым промежутком, но не рискнул, пока не удостоверился, что эмпатия находится под контролем.

Врач в палате излучала горькое беспокойство и полосатое сомнение в собственных силах. Вдруг она поставила неверный диагноз, или ее пациенты не реагируют на терапию? Пациент на соседней кровати был сапфирово-счастливым с радостью, разливающейся как трубный глас. Успешная операция? Еще один пациент спал под пеной мыльных пузырьков удовлетворения и безопасности.

Шерлок источал беспокойство с оттенком крови и гнойно-пахнущим чувством вины. Связь сказала, что Шерлок находится совсем близко. 

Джон открыл глаза. От яркого флуоресцентного света пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, и лишь потом он смог поднять голову.

Шерлок сидел на стуле, как на жердочке. Буквально как хищная птица. Он понял, что Джон проснулся, напрягся и широко раскрыл глаза, но ничего не сказал.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джон хрипло и болезненно.

_Что случилось с горлом?_

— Ты кричал, — тихо ответил Шерлок, прочитав вопрос на лице Джона.

Джона это объяснение удовлетворило. Он не знал, что кричал, но ведь он был вне тела и сознания. Он с трудом глубоко вздохнул, борясь с тягой закрыть глаза и вернуться обратно в бессознательное состояние.

— Ты рухнул на пол в лаборатории и начал биться в припадке, — продолжал Шерлок голосом человека, который безуспешно пытается успокоиться. — Тебя вывезли с базы четырнадцать часов назад и доставили в больницу.

Четырнадцать часов? Это продолжалось… слишком долго.

— Генри? — прохрипел Джон. Даже одно слово потребовало огромных усилий.

— Восстанавливается. Жаль, что тебя там не было, Джон, это было великолепно! Орудие убийства и место преступления — два в одном…

Джон позволил себе отключиться и сдаться лекарствам, чтобы отдохнуть, чтобы вылечиться от... чего бы ни случилось. Однако он успел задаться вопросом — по какой причине его эмпатия так взбесилась?

\--

Когда Джон проснулся в третий раз, его разум ощущал гораздо больше собственных мыслей и чувств. Видимо, сильные наркотики отменили. Шерлок был по-прежнему рядом.

— Сколько времени прошло? — кашлянул он.

— Ты здесь двадцать семь часов, — пробормотал Шерлок, наклоняясь над ним и вглядываясь в лицо так пристально, что Джон смутился бы, будь на месте детектива кто-то другой.

Он привык к странному вниманию Шерлока, но сейчас к нему примешивалась непрерывно льющаяся вина — теперь горькая и зацветшая, как испорченная вода, — и это сбивало Джона с толку.

— Как я сюда попал? — спросил он, радуясь ясности в словах и мыслях.

Шерлок в своей обычной молниеносной манере рассказал о каком-то наркотике, которым Франклин (Франклин, точно?) травил Генри. Это был газ из оврага Дьюера.

— ...часть газа утекла в лабораторию, — закончил Шерлок, — и тогда у тебя начался припадок.

Однако вина не исчезла, и Шерлок не смотрел Джону в глаза.

— Дверь была закрыта, — медленно произнес Джон, и в голове его родилась кошмарная мысль. Ведь были же границы, которые Шерлок не пересек бы? Шерлок бы не...

— Я думал, что это в сахаре, — быстро сказал Шерлок и поерзал.

Джона словно подстрелили. Момент ослепляющей боли, затем онемение и холод, когда кровь начала струиться в грязь.

Шерлок пытался дать ему неизвестный наркотик — и даже думал, что преуспел — и запер в лаборатории, чтобы наблюдать за эффектом.

Шерлок экспериментировал над ним.

 _Шерлок_ экспериментировал над _ним_.

Если Шерлок поступил так для почти решенного дела, что он предпринял бы, узнай об эмпатии Джона? Запирал бы по лабораториям? Шерлок заботился о нем, да, но забота, очевидно, не перевешивала любопытства по поводу воздействия препарата, вызывающего калечащий страх и галлюцинации. Что же сделал бы Шерлок, если бы узнал об эмпатии?

Джон не имел понятия. Он _не имел понятия_ и не хотел выяснять этот вопрос.

\--

_Огни были яркими, слишком яркими, и характерный запах больничного антисептика жег нос. Джон натянул удерживающие его ремни и тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с паникой._

_Паника не поможет._

_Даже голова была зафиксирована, и он мог только двигать глазами и пытаться увидеть хоть что-то, кроме слепяще-белого потолка._

_Внутри что-то вздрогнуло, когда он понял, что Шерлок стоит рядом в хирургическом костюме, перчатках и маске._

_— Шерлок?_

_— Сейчас, — голос Шерлока звучал не совсем правильно. Оловянно и искаженно, будто через дешевый электронный динамик._

_Тем не менее, говорил, несомненно, Шерлок, и Джон только было начал успокаиваться, как Шерлок взял длинную тонкую металлическую спицу и молоточек._

_Джон призвал эмпатию, но не уловил… ничего. Он продолжал тянуться, дергать связь и занервничал, когда Шерлок подошел ближе._

_— Шерлок, что ты делаешь? — Джон вовсе **не** паниковал._

_Но потом **точно** запаниковал, когда Шерлок наклонился над ним, нацелил кончик спицы над глазницей, чтобы точным ударом молоточка вогнать ее через кость и плоть в мозг. Идеальное движение для лоботомии._

_— Шерлок?_

_— Не волнуйся, — сказал Шерлок, поднимая молоточек, и спица начала покалывать кожу, как бы Джон ни старался сморгнуть ее давление. — Лабораторные условия, я обещаю._

_Молоточек опустился._

Джон вынырнул из сна с неприятным чувством. Уголок глаза покалывало и жгло. Он почти ожидал увидеть флуоресцентные огни и белую плитку, но в комнате было темно. Джон вспомнил, что выписался из больницы, вспомнил, что доктор Стэплтон говорила, что реакция на наркотик еще продлится, вспомнил возвращение на Бейкер-стрит, когда он смотрел в окно такси и игнорировал все попытки Шерлока завязать разговор.

Джон сел и потер глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тусклых обоях и отстраниться от эмоций Гарри. На всякий случай, вдруг от нее пошла бы головная боль.

Головной боли не оказалось, но она могла бы быть, судя по тошнотворно-зеленому гневу и бумажному несчастью, текшему по связи. Джон забыл утром позвонить сестре.

Шерлок был внизу, практически пузырясь застывшими страданиями и обжигающим самодовольством, прикрытым более сильной кисло-синей виной.

Джону хотелось бы думать, что это весь набор, но как он мог быть уверен? Иметь прямой доступ к эмоциям Шерлока оказалось явно недостаточно, чтобы заметить задуманный эксперимент, поэтому как можно было предвидеть что-то более сложное?

Джон повернулся и закрыл глаза, но снова вынужден был их открыть, чтобы напомнить себе, что лежит на своей кровати, а не в лаборатории. Нелепо — ведь разница между матрасом и металлическим столом была очевидной, ясное дело, но все равно нужно было _увидеть_ это.

Логика говорила ему, что это был просто кошмар — один господь знал, сколько их Джон пережил в последнее время. Он знал, что это действие токсического препарата. Он знал, что его подсознание скручивает полуоформленные и нелепые страхи, принимая их за реальные угрозы.

Тем не менее, остаток ночи Джон не спал.

\--

Утром Джон автоматически принялся за тост, хотя голода не ощущал.

— Ты не хочешь есть тост, — констатировал Шерлок с дивана.

— Я вообще ничего не хочу, — сказал Джон, довольный тем, что его голос прозвучал намного спокойнее, чем он ожидал по внутренним ощущениям, — но еда, особенно тосты, поможет выведению токсинов. Лучше подгоревшие тосты, но их я не потребляю.

— Потеря аппетита не входит в симптом, — заметил Шерлок почти озадаченно.

Джон утвердительно кивнул. 

— Да, этого нет в списке доктора Стэплтон, — Шерлок в какой-то момент присвоил эту бумагу для прочтения, — но врачи имеют дело с ограниченным размером выборки, а моя реакция была очень сильной. Полагают, ущерб нанесен, и мне строго-настрого наказали звонить в случае возникновения чего-то непредвиденного, что может привести к фатальным последствиям.

Шерлок издал странный звук, и по связи загудел древесно-дымный страх.

— Но ты все это уже узнал, не так ли? — Джон последний раз с усилием откусил от тоста и выбросил оставшуюся половину в ведро. — Ты читал историю болезни, список доктора Стэплтон. Следовательно, ты знаешь, что мой припадок свидетельствует о том, что я реагирую иначе, чем другие изученные индивиды. Это могла быть передозировка, но маловероятно, учитывая скорость моего выздоровления.

Джону следовало замолчать, и он знал это, но не мог придушить извергавшуюся из нутра горечь. 

— Послушай, я скажу тебе, если замечу суицидальные намерения, но пока мне нужно потакать ПТСР — оставаться целый день в комнате и убеждаться в собственной защищенности, а еще пытаться поспать, чтобы скомпенсировать ночь, заполненную жуткими кошмарами.

В которых Шерлок играл главную роль, но Джон не был настолько жесток, чтобы ему об этом сказать.

Но ему _хватило_ жестокости не притворяться беззаботным и ринуться в атаку.

— Что, по твоему мнению, должно было произойти, Шерлок? Потому что мне на самом деле любопытно.

Шерлок зашипел, как сердитый кот. 

— Я ведь ничем тебя не накачивал...

— Но намеревался! — отрезал Джон. — Зная, что у меня ПТСР, ты намеревался дать мне препарат, вызывающий ужас! Каков был твой план, если бы я сорвался и попытался покончить с собой? Или кого-нибудь убить? Если бы меня забрали в психушку, все было бы нормально, да? А если бы случилась передозировка и остановка сердца?

— Я совершил ошибку! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Ты это хочешь услышать? Я совершил ошибку, я не продумал все как надо!

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы закричать в ответ, но внезапно замолк, вспомнив о собственной ошибке с Томасом. Ему по-прежнему хотелось наорать на Шерлока, но сил не осталось, поэтому он развернулся и вышел из кухни.

— Куда ты идешь? — спросил Шерлок встревоженно.

— Наверх в спальню, — устало произнес Джон. — Ты не слушал?

Он провел остаток дня, пытаясь читать, наблюдая за солнечными зайчиками на стене и убеждая себя, что находится в безопасности.

\--

На следующий день Шерлок все еще дымно нервничал и шипасто виноватился. Внешне это выражалось в том, что он откашливался, прежде чем заговорить, и не хлопал дверцами шкафа, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Джон приготовил ему чашку чая, пытаясь вернуться к некоторому подобию обычной рутины. Он не знал, было ли это оливковой ветвью мира или просто победила усталость, но Шерлок, конечно же, воспринял чай как знак принятия его подобия извинения и к полудню снова громыхал на кухне, как ученый слон.

Тем не менее, Джон не думал, что когда-нибудь расскажет Шерлоку о своей эмпатии.

\--

Джон предвидел, что так обязательно случится. Шерлок брал столько расследований, что в конце концов был просто обязан столкнуться с шумным делом. Да он и сталкивался, если подумать хорошенько.

Однако прежде не попадалось ничего столь знаменитого, как картина «Рейхенбахский водопад», и не было прежде такого наплыва шумных дел за столь короткое время. Ничего хорошего это не сулило — Джон знал, как работают средства массовой информации. Сегодня ты на вершине славы, а через месяц — козел отпущения, и у Джона не было ни времени, ни сил, ни желания иметь с ними дело. Общение со СМИ, как правило, отравляло.

А еще Шерлок почти все время грустил, что было очень странно и обескураживало. Сила его печали то убывала, то прибывала, но не как прилив, потому что приливы предсказуемы, эти волны больше походили на… у Джона не было подходящего сравнения. Ничего и рядом не стояло с необъяснимыми всплесками страданий, обуревавшими Шерлока денно и нощно.

Джон не мог в них разобраться. Причина точно была, ведь эмоции не появлялись из ниоткуда. Это была реакция Шерлока на _что-то_ , но Джон не знал, на что именно.

В компании с Джоном детектив немного веселел, и Джона это радовало. Но когда он что-то говорил или делал, настроение Шерлока моментально портилось, и это пугало, особенно потому что не сопровождалось внешними признаками. Шерлок не хмурился, не ныл, что на горизонте нет никаких интересных дел. Он _ничем_ себя не проявлял, и, если бы не эмпатия, Джон никогда бы не заподозрил неладного.

Но Джон _знал_ о печали Шерлока и не мог разобраться, что сводило его с ума. Вот Шерлок сидит на кухне и убирает токсичные отходы по настойчивой просьбе Джона, и внезапно все идет наперекосяк.

Они поспорили о… Джон даже не мог вспомнить, с чего все началось. Он сказал что-то банальное о гигиене и поверхности, на которой готовят еду, а Шерлок отплатил монологом, сведшимся к лозунгу «это ради науки, поэтому ты должен позволить мне все». Надо сказать, после Баскервиля Джон стал гораздо менее толерантен к этому лозунгу.

Шерлок не кричал, но надулся как всегда, когда чувствовал себя ущемленным в правах.

— Твоя одержимость чистотой и антибактериальным мылом совершенно неприлична для медика. Разве ты не должен предупреждать людей об опасности антибиотикорезистентности? Мне же ты все время читаешь нотации о _других_ опасностях!

— Ты скучал бы по мне, если бы я исчез, — парировал Джон. И тут эмоции Шерлока разлились скорбью, словно красными чернилами, забрызгали непрерывный барабан его мыслей и все испортили.

Джон немного влиял на настроение Шерлока, когда оно становилось слишком плохим. Когда грозовые облака разверзались и кровоточили ливневой печалью, молниеносным беспокойством, громоподобной горечью и медленным воем потери, но это было паллиативом, а не лечением. За кратковременным облегчением могло последовать сокрушительное падение, и Джон без охоты вмешивался в такие вещи. Шерлок имел право на… что бы это ни было. Может быть, что-то, связанное с Ирен?

Постепенно Джон выяснил, что Шерлок особенно грустил, когда Джон упоминал что-нибудь об уходе и потере, но почему? У Шерлока была какая-то неизлечимая болезнь?

— Мы всегда можем поговорить, — рискнул Джон, проходя мимо Шерлока, погруженного в манипуляции с ноутбуком, — если у тебя какие-нибудь неприятности.

Он внимательно краем глаза наблюдал за Шерлоком, и только поэтому увидел его смятение. Шерлок быстро взял себя в руки, но Джон заметил.

— Ты думаешь, что у меня проблемы, — сказал Шерлок тоном, который каким-то образом превратил это утверждение в вопрос «как ты можешь быть таким дураком?

— Ты много грустишь в последнее время, — спокойно заметил Джон.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — и вновь никакого намека на защитное поведение, но Джон его и не ждал, ведь Шерлок был отличным актером.

— Я не такой, как ты, Шерлок, я не могу высказать словами все, что замечаю, — пожал плечами Джон. — Я просто… знаю эти вещи.

— Знаешь эти вещи? — повторил Шерлок на этот раз мягче.

Прибегать к физическому контакту было немного рискованно. Иногда Шерлок, казалось, нуждался в нем, а иногда отшатывался, но Джон все же положил руку ему на плечо. Шерлок дернулся, как будто хотел наклониться и одновременно отскочить, в результате оба движения уравновесились в бесполезное дерганье.

Когда другой реакции не последовало, Джон сжал плечо Шерлока и отступил назад. Шерлок ничего не сказал и ничего не сделал, и выражение его лица не изменилось. Эмоции бурлили волновались — лучистая солнечная благодарность и винно-острая горечь, еще низкая барабанная дробь… сожаления?

Джон не знал, помог он или нет, но, по крайней мере, попытался.

\--

Джону в суде не нравилось. Идея увидеть, как Джим Мориарти получит заслуженное наказание, была, безусловно, привлекательной, даже если Шерлок считал этот исход маловероятным, но постоянная пустота, которую гений криминального мира теперь не пытался замаскировать, была по-прежнему отвратительной, сводящей внутренности и _неправильной_.

Мориарти не получил наказания. Его даже не признали виновным. Джон, положа руку на сердце, мог сказать, что не был _удивлен_ , но, безусловно, _встревожен_. Даже напуган. Если Мориарти смог совершить преступление, попасться полиции и выйти сухим из воды, какая на него вообще могла быть управа?

Из этого следовало, что поимка Мориарти ложилась на них. Джон, вероятно, должен был беспокоиться о том, что говорили — что он готов хладнокровно пристрелить Мориарти, а он так и намеревался поступить, но он не ощущал ни малейшего угрызения совести, потому что слова Майкрофта о поле битвы были правдой. Они воевали, а на войне стреляют, чтобы убить.

Страх Шерлока не помогал делу. Мягкий, ползучий страх, который вился по связи подобно корням, пробивающимся под дверью — тонкие, но сильные, пахнущие землей и тленом, и Джон сорвался, хотя, честно говоря, он ударил бы суперинтенданта и без этой постоянной скребущей как ногтями по стеклу, неудовлетворенности.

Мордобитие принесло удовлетворение, пусть даже закончилось арестом и совместным побегом.

— Какой этап плана Мориарти мы проходим? — спросил Джон после того как Шерлок взломал замок в квартире журналистки.

Шерлок бросился вперед, как будто хотел перевернуть квартиру в поисках непонятно чего, но Джон остановился, едва они вошли в дверь. Браслет наручников впился в запястье, когда Шерлок рванул цепь и чуть не завалился, взмахнув длинными конечностями и издав резкий и недовольный вопль, как кот, попавший под ноги.

Джон позволил себе понаслаждаться этим мгновением — Шерлок очень редко терял координацию — затем потащил его к дивану и сам сел рядом.

Шерлок ощетинился, будто обидевшись.

— Нам надо…

— Мне надо посидеть, — прервал его Джон спокойно. — У меня болит голова.

Он обеспечил отсутствие погони, нагнав на полицию максимум возможного страха, но он давно не работал с толпой. Похоже, именно по этой причине голова сейчас пульсировала в такт с биением сердца. Причиной головной боли мог быть адреналин, страх, еще что-нибудь, но вымотала его именно эмпатическая битва с полицейскими.

К счастью, было темно. Джон закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он попытался расслабиться и дрейфовать в эмоциях, которые просачивались от Шерлока, Гарри и людей в окружающих квартирах — такой у него был аналог медитации.

Но Шерлок прервал его, заговорив, и связь скрутило сырым беспокойством:

— Они били тебя?

— Что?

— Полицейские тебя били? — повторил Шерлок.

— С чего бы? — спросил Джон. — Я не сопротивлялся при аресте.

— Ты ударил их начальника и хозяина, я не удивился бы, если бы некоторые плебеи в процессе задержания увлеклись полицейской брутальностью. Ты мне не ответил — _они тебя били_?

— Нет, — вздохнул Джон. — Меня никто не бил. Головная боль от… другого.

— Это хорошо.

Костяшки пальцев Шерлока лежали на бедре Джона, и Джон взял его за руку. Ему нужно было прикоснуться к Шерлоку. Если тому это не понравится, пусть скажет, но Шерлок не отстранился. Даже развернул ладонь и сам стиснул руку Джона даже сильнее, чем можно было ожидать.

— Итак, в чем цель игры Мориарти? — спросил Джон, не открывая глаз.

— Не знаю, — тон Шерлока был спокойным и созерцательным, и его мастерству актера можно было только поаплодировать.

Джон знал, что это спектакль, потому что по связи затрубили серебристый токсичный ужас и пенный страх. Если бы Шерлок говорил правду, если бы он действительно не знал смысл игры Мориарти, появилось бы металлическое волнение или нечто, свидетельствующее о процессе поисков, но по связи тек только страх. И ужас.

— Лжец, — устало сказал Джон. — Ты испугался, значит, дело плохо.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — огрызнулся Шерлок. Никакого отрицания или насмешек. Он, должно быть, действительно дошел до предела.

— Просто знаю.

— Да, но _откуда_? — прошипел Шерлок. — Откуда ты _всегда_ это знаешь? О каждом?

Джон пожал плечами и повторил.

— Знаю и все.

— Но _как_?

— Я не могу этого объяснить, — «или не чувствую себя готовым после Баскервиля», мысленно добавил Джон.

Шерлок судорожно выдохнул через нос — не фырканье и не вздох, а знак раздражения.

— Итак… что будет? — настаивал Джон.

Шерлок молчал кошмарно долго.

— Все в порядке, Джон. Все будет хорошо. С тобой все будет в порядке.

Джону этого было мало.

— Мне все равно, я в порядке или нет.

— Мне не все равно, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон не понял ощущений Шерлока. Что-то вроде прочного дерева, волокнистого и закаленного непогодой с потеками битума и дегтярным запахом. Он прежде никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного от Шерлока. Решимость? Это не было эмоцией, и Джон не знал, как это описать.

Он настолько ушел в себя, пытаясь разобраться в эмоциях Шерлока, что только по застывшему рядом другу понял, что в квартиру вошла Китти Райли.

\--

После этого Шерлок, наконец, расстегнул наручники, и Джону было непонятно, почему он не торопился с их освобождением.

Джон был настолько увлечен спором с Китти, пытаясь одновременно смягчить явное остро-лаковое отчаяние Шерлока, исходящее из него, как шипящая струя пара, что полностью упустил появление Мориарти. Он почувствовал его уже перед дверями — такую пустоту нельзя было не заметить с близкого расстояния — но успел лишь пожалеть об отсутствии пистолета.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Мориарти — само воплощение усталого, но преданного бойфренда. Джон стоял как соляной столп и смотрел как Мориарти дурачится и играет в невиновность, выставляя Шерлока преступником, которого следовало посадить в тюрьму, и сила гнева и негодования буквально парализовала его дыхание. Он выбросил эти эмоции в виде волны жалящего света и смутно ощутил, как Китти и Шерлок вздрогнули, но сосредоточил внимание на Мориарти и его черной бездне, в которой все исчезало без следа.

Джон шагнул вперед, собрал все капли страха и отчаяния, вызвав в памяти худшие кошмары и перенесенные страдания, и швырнул их в Мориарти _изо всех сил_. Он пытался давить силой ненависти, пока не почувствовал, что его буквально выворачивает. Сила его удара была такова, что могла свести с ума от страха с десяток людей.

И этот удар пропал втуне. Пустота забрала его _целиком_. Целиком! Джон едва стоял на ногах, как если бы в полном снаряжении пробежал двадцать километров под палящим солнцем.

Ничего не получилось. _Не получилось_ , и Джон понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

Затем Шерлок отвалил ради какого-то важного дела, и Джон рванул к Майкрофту.

\--

Возможно, называть Шерлока «машиной» было ударом ниже пояса, особенно когда Джон постоянно чувствовал доказательства обратного, но он просто хотел получить от этого человека хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. Что-нибудь помимо слабой печали и сочащейся вины, глодавшей Джона через связь, но Шерлок едва отреагировал на новость о том, что в миссис Хадсон стреляли.

Когда Джон увидел Шерлока на крыше и ощутил его громкие и яркие, как маяк, страдание, боль и вину, он понял, почему реакции не было.

Шерлок знал, что все неправда. Знал и все равно отпустил Джона.

Не в первый раз Джон подумал, что эмпатия могла бы быть гораздо полезнее, если бы предупреждала о лжи.

Сначала он не понимал, что происходит, потом Шерлок сказал про записку, и нет, _нет_ , это была какая-то жестокая шутка. Шерлок ведь не имел в виду…

Джон собрал все частицы радости и воли, счастья, удовлетворения и любви (да, _любви_ ) — все положительные эмоции, которые Шерлок когда-либо заставлял его чувствовать — и запустил по связи, пытаясь привести Шерлока в замешательство, заставить еще раз подумать.

Не получилось.

\--

Джон был в шоке. Он не сражался с одеялом, накинутым на плечи, не осознавал фельдшеров, которые суетились вокруг него, занимаясь сильным ушибом на виске.

Сотрясение мозга он получил, это точно. Мозг Джона трещал, вот почему не мог найти объяснений. Надо съездить в больницу, где сделают все что нужно, и тогда он поймет.

Он видел, как Шерлок умирает.

Но связь оставалась живой. По ней ползли вина, страх и боль, она _жила_ и как будто передавала эхо последних ощущений от Шерлока. Джон в оцепенении подумал, что это похоже на фантомную конечность.

Это было безумие, это было сумасшествие, сообразил Джон. Шерлок был _мертв_ (господи, Шерлок умер и никогда не вернется), и если его эмпатия всю оставшуюся жизнь собиралась звенеть чувствами Шерлока, испытанными им перед самоубийством, Джон обеспечит этой оставшейся жизни очень краткий срок. В конце концов, у него оставался пистолет.

Джон закрыл глаза и прислонился к машине скорой, что не понравилось парамедикам, и они стали его упрашивать открыть глаза. Джон не хотел открывать глаза, он смотрел внутрь, смотрел на связь и хотел, чтобы она остановилась, просто остановилась, замолкла, потому что Шерлок был мертв, а мертвые ничего не чувствуют.

Если только прямо сейчас он не получил последовательного доказательства загробной жизни. При этой мысли Джон расхохотался. Он смеялся и смеялся, пока слезы не потекли из глаз. Смеялся, пока его не вывернуло на собственные ботинки.

Страх и чувство вины нахлынули по связи, как будто Шерлок каким-то образом заметил, что случилось, и Джон подтолкнул ему обратно утешение и любовь в последней попытке заставить замолчать, угаснуть или что-нибудь еще, что полагалось в подобном случае…

И связь _ответила_. Страх ослабел, вина не исчезла, но загустела, словно плохое решение, принятое по правильным причинам.

И тогда Джон понял.

Шерлок был жив.


	3. Разорвать

_break (глагол)_

_1\. разделить на куски в результате взрыва, удара или растяжения.  
2\. прервать (непрерывность или последовательность)._

\--

Джон оцепенел. Шерлок был жив, но разыграл самоубийство. Перед ним.

Но почему?

Джон знал, что Шерлок был своеобразной личностью и мог проявлять жестокость посредством явного равнодушия, но он никогда не был жестоким без цели. Единственная тайна заключалась в сути этой цели.

Джон приказал себе сохранять спокойствие и ожидать, что скоро все выяснится. Шерлок свяжется с ним, расскажет про свой план, и они разберутся со всеми проблемами. Вместе.

Впрочем, Шерлок будет должен ему чертовски хорошее оправдание нанесенной травмы. Хоть эмпатия и осведомила Джона, что его друг жив, это не означало отсутствия грядущих кошмаров с падающим Шерлоком и мертвецом на тротуаре.

Похороны превратились в хождение по мукам. Все вокруг было пронизано страданиями и скорбью как дымом — маслянистым и кислым, словно горящая краска или пластик. У Джона во время службы разболелась голова, он даже не мог смотреть на миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда, настолько сильны были их переживания.

Ему хотелось подойти и сказать, что все в порядке, что Шерлок жив, но это было невозможно. Шерлок наверняка имел весомую причину для своего поступка, наверняка хотел достигнуть какой-то цели, и Джон не имел права рушить его планы.

Джон ждал. Шерлок свяжется с ним и все расскажет. Он не оставит его страдать в одиночестве.

\--

На третий день Джон почувствовал, что роспись Шерлока ослабла. Это означало, что детектив отдаляется. Пришлось признаться себе, что Шерлок его покидает. Что он сфальсифицировал самоубийство, а теперь уходит.

Джон не понимал. Не понимал, почему Шерлок притворился мертвым. Не понимал, почему заставил его смотреть. Не понимал, почему Шерлок так и не вышел на связь. Не понимал, почему Шерлок уходит.

Он ничего не понимал.

Джон заставил себя успокоиться и пораскинуть мозгами. До Шерлока ему было далеко, но идиотом он себя тоже не считал.

Шерлок разыграл самоубийство, а теперь покидает Лондон, судя по ощущениям, а, может, и страну. С учетом этого факта «записку» можно было счесть ложью. Вся эта хрень с «изучал» была по-любому ерундой. Какое изучение сказало бы ему, что Гарри страдала алкоголизмом, но скрыло, что она женщина?

Про Мориарти никто ничего не слышал с момента разговора в квартире Китти. Злодей даже не явился с угрозами и не праздновал победу. Похоже, он исчез…

Как и Шерлок.

_Одиночество защищает меня._

Джон понял. Шерлок исчез, и его фальшивая смерть была его способом обеспечить отсутствие последователей.

Даже Джона.

\--

Все думали, что он в трауре, в каком-то смысле так и было. Он был в трауре по утраченному другу.

Шерлок мог быть редкостной скотиной, жестокой и высокомерной, но Джон полагал, что Шерлок о нем печется. Считает полезным, пусть даже как лишние руки-ноги. Доверяет ему.

Видимо, Джон ошибался.

Удар был тяжел, и Джону хватило зрелости признать, что выдержал он его плохо. Словно вернулся тот вечер, когда Мэри сказала, что влюблена в другого человека, и мир перевернулся. Шерлок тревожился в бассейне, но, может быть, потому что подумал, что ошибся. Он говорил про «проводник света», но, возможно, ради того, чтобы задобрить Джона и испытать на нем потенциально отравленный сахар.

Это было хуже, чем с Мэри, потому что Шерлок был центром его жизни.

Вот в чем была его ошибка.

Если бы Шерлок действительно умер, Джон мог бы остаться бы на Бейкер-стрит и тихо горевать вместе с миссис Хадсон, Лестрейдом и другими знакомыми Шерлока. Теперь, зная, что Шерлок его обманул, никогда ему не доверял и не считал другом, Джон не мог этого сделать. Не мог видеть скорбящих друзей, которые изначально были друзьями _Шерлока_ (что было отдельной проблемой) и не испытывать желания все им рассказать. О лжи, о том, что Шерлок всех просто использовал.

Кроме Молли. Джон не хотел ей ничего рассказывать, потому что она и так все знала.

Джон не был гением. Он с трудом понимал, почему люди ему лгут, даже если знал о факте лжи, но Молли была исключением.

Он знал, что Молли лжет ему, почти сразу, как увидел ее после… _после_. Вина и страх буквально клубились от нее, хотя внешне это походило на горе в сочетании с неловкостью.

Джон знал больше остальных. Он знал, что Шерлок жив, и это знание вкупе с ощущениями от Молли привело к выводу, что она участвовала в постановке самоубийства.

Он был вынужден уходить от нее, чтобы не накричать. Чтобы не спросить, почему Шерлок доверился ей, а не Джону. Почему Джон не заслуживал чести быть участником его плана.

При иных обстоятельствах он, возможно, возненавидел бы Молли, но она выглядела и ощущалась такой убитой виной, что Джон испытывал лишь сострадание.

Но не к Майкрофту.

Майкрофт отлично играл роль человека, который держит себя в руках, но при этом разбит горем, и Джон был уверен, что это игра. Любой, кто приближался к нему на похоронах, начинал выражать сочувствие, окропляющее эмоции, как каплями теплого дождя, но в Майкрофте Джон не чувствовал ни следа горя. В нем была мерцающая тень потери, как дергающие рывки неисправного пылесоса, но никак не _горе_.

Конечно, Майкрофт тоже принимал участие. Эти гении придумывали планы сами и, конечно же, никогда не брали в расчет простых смертных.

Но Джон промолчал. Ведь если Шерлок и Майкрофт хотели таким образом свергнуть Мориарти, их цель была важнее, чем его вопли по поводу холодных, сумасшедших ублюдков, которые думали, что все вертится вокруг состязания, кто круче. Неважно, как сильно ему этого хотелось.

Итак, Джон съехал, потому что нужно было двигаться дальше.

\--

Оказалось, что это невозможно. Невозможно идти дальше, потому что он связал себя с Шерлоком как идиот, что теперь сомнению не подлежало. Даже когда он решительно игнорировал узы, отказываясь зондировать эмоциональное состояние Шерлока, тот все равно оставался на другом конце тихо пульсирующим фоном. Как белый шум, только к белому шуму можно было привыкнуть и не обращать внимания, а связь Джону никогда игнорировать не удавалось, поскольку она была его частью. Все равно, что игнорировать руки — можно было о них не думать, но не знать об их существовании было невозможно.

Стало ясно, что нужно разорвать связь перед тем, как уходить на все четыре стороны.

Оказалось, что это невозможно. Не в том смысле, что «не удалось», а в том смысле, что «непонятно как сделать».

Этого следовало ожидать. Джон не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как создал связь, к тому же он никогда не пытался разорвать связь с Гарри. Связь сформировалась, когда он… направил эмоции к Шерлоку, и они как-то заякорились. Он вытолкнул все свои эмоции, всего себя, так, может быть, получится обратное? Оттянуть себя от Шерлока, как он оттягивал боль от своих пациентов?

Джон попытался отстраниться от связи. Как будто отклониться, только ментально.

Не сработало. Даже голова не заболела, свидетельствуя о том, что что-то происходит. Никаких изменений.

А самое плохое, что Джон не знал, была ли неудачной его попытка или сама идея. Никаких инструкций к его связи не прилагалось.

Итак, Джон начал экспериментировать.

\--

Он попытался визуализировать связь как веревку или цепь, а затем представил себе, что режет ее.

Не сработало.

Он пытался задушить ее, похоронить, засунуть в подкорку, заморозить.

Тоже не сработало.

Попробовал напиться, но заглушил эмпатию, лишь когда не смог стоять на ногах. Да, он перестал чувствовать связь, но вовсе не имел желания повторять дурной опыт Гарри, поэтому этот путь тоже оказался неудачным.

Он попробовал марихуану, но связь все равно ощущалась. Правда, он перестал беспокоиться по ее поводу.

Он купил книги о медитации, «открытии разума для энергий вселенной» и подобных вещей. Не помогло.

Джон даже сделал аккуратный список с галочками:

_Визуализация [x]  
«Вытягивание» [x]  
Алкоголь [x]  
Марихуана [x]  
Медитация [x]  
Успокоение ума [x]  
Галоперидол [x]  
Клозапин [x]  
Операция на мозге []_

Морфин не помог бы, Джон помнил это еще с ранения, поэтому подумал о кокаине, но кокаин имел тенденцию повышать коммуникабельность и притуплял эмоции лишь после длительного применения, поэтому эта идея была отброшена как неудачная.

Антипсихотики были из другой оперы, и пришлось бы злоупотребить служебным положением, но Джон надеялся. В конце концов, если они помогали шизофреникам справиться с бредом, возможно, помогли бы справиться со связью, однако они привели только к вялости и апатии.

Джон смог создать связь, но не мог ее уничтожить.

Последний вариант заключался в операции на мозге. Более конкретно, в разрушении нейронов. Надо было сделать некое близкое к фантастике сканирование, которое показало бы активность частей мозга в тот или иной момент и дало представление о том, какая часть мозга занята связью, а потом просто выжечь этот нейронный кластер и убить связь. Для этого потребовались бы годы и целое состояние, а еще была большая вероятность, что операция приведет к непредсказуемым результатам, так что серьезно Джон этот вариант не рассматривал. Но все равно вписал.

Он прикрепил список к холодильнику при помощи магнитика, привезенного из Дартмура. В пабе продавали кучу глупых сувенирчиков — мягких игрушек, открывалок, магнитиков. Джон так и не понял, купил ли Шерлок магнит или стянул, как пепельницу из Букингемского дворца. Шерлок подарил его Джону на обратном пути в Лондон, и Джон в то время воспринял подарок как своего рода извинение. Теперь же он подумал, что Шерлок просто стащил магнитик в приступе тревожности (возможно, как какой-то причудливый способ успокоиться), а потом просто нашел кому его сбагрить.

Джон лег в постель и начал размышлять, не стоит ли объединить стратегии. Может быть, попробовать визуализацию после приема клозапина? Внезапно связь дернулась. Джон делал все возможное, чтобы ее игнорировать, но начал чувствовать… боль?

Обратить внимание на связь было большой ошибкой. Боль вспыхнула в левой руке, сконцентрированная на запястье, и Джон автоматически втянул ее в себя. Это было больно. Шерлок, вероятно, сломал запястье, оставшись, как и был, полным идиотом. Кости запястья ныли и пульсировали, как происходило бы в процессе излечения, потом боль превратилась в дискомфорт, потом исчезла.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Джон. Не было смысла ругаться, находясь в одиночестве, но от этого стало лучше.

Надежда, что Шерлок никогда ничего не заметит, вылетела в трубу. Джон не знал, догадывался ли Шерлок о связи или нет, и часто задавался вопросом, заметил бы Шерлок ее разрыв. Понял бы он, что что-то изменилось, или связь действовала на уровне, который мозгу Шерлока был не доступен? Джон боялся проверять это, когда еще считал себя другом Шерлока, потому что даже если тыканье и дерганье связи не навело бы того на подозрения, это могло бы сделать изменившееся поведение.

Теперь Джон вылечил его, и Шерлок не мог пройти мимо этого факта. Хоть Джон и высказывался по поводу «вопиющего невежества» своего соседа, но Шерлок определенно знал, что исцеление сломанного запястья за несколько минут к нормальным явлениям не относится.

Джон мог лишь надеяться, что Шерлок очень занят своими делами, чтобы экспериментировать.

\--

Джон схватился за подлокотник, сопротивляясь стремлению закричать и вцепиться в заболевшую часть тела. Он знал, что это не поможет.

Он ненавидел сломанные пальцы.

Он особенно ненавидел их, потому что Шерлок, казалось, занялся систематическим самоистязанием. Вероятно, чтобы проверить свою новообретенную целебную способность, но Джон очень надеялся, что это не так.

Однажды Джон смотрел по телевизору какую-то хренотень, чтобы расслабиться и уснуть, и связь начала ныть, передавая странный коктейль чувств, наиболее заметными из которых были лимонно-пахнущая боль и бурлящее мерцающее любопытство. Это означало, что травма была не сильной (Джон начинал волноваться, когда чувствовал вкус боли), а любопытство заставило Джона заподозрить, что Шерлок ранит себя нарочно, поэтому он не стал обращать на случившееся внимания.

Он не мог заниматься каждой мелочью, и, может быть, Шерлок потеряет интерес, если ничего не произойдет.

Потом случился порез от запястья до локтя, и… ладно, Джон не мог пройти мимо. Только вот Шерлока, придурочного идиота, исправить было нельзя. А теперь он, очевидно, ломал пальцы.

Джон чуть было не поддался искушению оставить все как есть, чтобы неповадно было, но сразу же за этой мыслью почувствовал вину. На мгновение даже пришел в ярость — почему он чувствует себя виноватым из-за Шерлока? Это Шерлок сфальсифицировал свою смерть и ушел навстречу опасностям, а теперь ломает пальцы из извращенного любопытства! Джону не в чем было себя винить!

И все равно он чувствовал себя виноватым. Ведь это он исцелял Шерлока и разжег его любопытство. А еще Шерлок занимался опасными вещами. Шерлок должен быть полностью здоровым, иначе сильно пострадает или хуже того.

После того, как Джон вылечил тот сломанный палец, Шерлок, похоже, удовлетворился. Наверное, помчался брать образцы кожи и крови и анализировать, но больше не калечился. Джон научился радоваться всем победам, которые мог одержать.

Он обещал себе, что больше не будет лечить Шерлока. Лживо, но утешительно.

\--

Странно, как монотонная рутина может размыть время. Маленькие «инциденты» с Шерлоком несколько раз нарушали однообразие, но в основном жизнь Джона заключалась в работе, попытках общаться, еде и сне. Так пролетело два года.

Он пробовал ухаживать за дамами, но без души, и вскоре остановился. Возможно, все сложилось бы иначе, думай он, что Шерлок мертв. Но эта странная неопределенность, в которой он знал, что Шерлок лгал (и _бросил_ его), но все еще чувствовал его эмоции… Не было расставания, значит, не было шанса двинуться дальше. Да он даже продолжает лечить Шерлока!

Факт, что Джон _мог_ исцелять Шерлока, весомо свидетельствовал об его «успехах» движения вперед — движения никакого не было. Джон мог лечить только тех людей, которых любил.

Джон почти все время хотел выследить Шерлока, чтобы наорать на него (или, может быть, ударить, вдруг связь разорвется?), но он совершенно не представлял, где искать детектива. Узы не работали как GPS или система самонаведения — они давали лишь смутное ощущение общего направления. А еще Джон знал, что не сможет найти Шерлока, если Шерлок этого не захочет.

Таким образом, доктор Ватсон занимался повседневной деятельностью врача общей практики, размышляя о том, как сложится его жизнь, и надеясь, что найдет способ разорвать связь, а потом, может быть, начнет выздоравливать. Он думал о «выздоровлении» от Шерлока как о выздоровлении от болезни, что, впрочем, имело много общего.

Одним словом, похищение стало чуть ли не облегчением.

\--

У Джона был шанс только против реальных людей. Он не мог предвидеть само нападение, но мог бы повлиять на обидчиков, если бы началась потасовка. Страх был отличным оружием, вызывающим нерешительность и даже обращающим в бегство.

Однако нельзя повергнуть эмоциями отравленный чайный пакетик, и Джон вынужден был признать свой промах. Он слегка осоловел после чая, но ничего не заподозрил. День выдался тяжелым и утомительным, после такого и вздремнуть было не грех.

Только проснувшись и поняв, что он находится не в своей квартире, Джон почуял неладное.

Не открывая глаз на случай, если за ним наблюдали, Джон принялся оценивать обстановку. Он лежал на боку на жесткой и шероховатой поверхности, холодной, но не сырой. Подвал? Промышленного изолированного помещения? Вокруг левой лодыжки ощущался неровный металл, который был толще и тяжелее наручников. Цепь?

Джон осторожно призвал эмпатию, и, к его удивлению, связь с Шерлоком откликнулась. Остро и ярко, как не ощущалось несколько лет. Откликнулась волнением, страхом и болью, пылающими, как теплые угли. Она просто вопила, что Шерлок близко. Очень близко.

— Джон?

Джон открыл глаза.

На ноге была _действительно_ цепь — большая и толстая. Обмотана вокруг лодыжки и зафиксирована амбарным замком. На Джоне не было обуви и куртки, как в тот момент, когда он лег «вздремнуть», но остальная одежда осталась при нем.

Насчет бетонного пола он не ошибся. Одна стена была кирпичной, остальные три покрыты рифленым железом. Обычно в таком случае была надежда выломать дверь, но длины цепи для этой цели явно не хватало. Другим концом цепь была прикреплена к большому металлическому кольцу в полу и заперта таким же навесным замком.

В помещении окон не было, лишь с потолка свисала одинокая лампочка.

— Джон?

Сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

Внешний вид друга слегка шокировал — жалкая футболка с символом «осторожно, радиация» и штаны цвета хаки, грязные волосы спутаны, глаз подбит, губа рассечена. Для человека, который обычно выглядел очень элегантным, это был, безусловно, шаг назад. Судя по наручникам на руках в дополнение к цепи на ноге, его стерегли более тщательно, чем Джона.

— Ну здравствуй, Шерлок, — ровно сказал Джон, притушивая свои эмоции, чтобы случайно не направить по связи.

Шерлок бы сражен.

— Ты не удивился?

Джон чуть было истерически не засмеялся.

— Я знал, что ты жив.

— С каких это пор? — слова прозвучали почти обиженно.

— С тех самых… через минуту или две после твоего падения.

— Это невозможно. Я все спланировал…

— Прямо сейчас тебе лучше не напоминать мне об этом, — прервал его Джон, садясь и в очередной раз впадая в бешенство от мысли, что Шерлок задумал всю эту головоломку, предал Джона и оставил его в одиночестве.

— Но ты… ты казался…

— Я очень хороший актер, — отрезал Джон.

Шерлок пошевелился, будто хотел приблизиться, но цепь не дала ему этой возможности, если только лечь на пол. Между ними оставалась пара футов, и, если бы Джон захотел, они могли бы дотронуться друг до друга. Это было сделано с явным намерением и означало, что возможность коснуться входила в желания похитителя.

Джон не считал себя экспертом по допросам, но понимал, что пленникам дают возможность контактировать только для последующего манипулирования.

Шерлок открыл было рот, но Джон оборвал его.

—  _Есть идеи_?

Шерлок немедленно попытался уйти в сторону.

— Джон, ты должен понять…

— Есть идеи? — повторил Джон, тщательно контролируя ровность голоса и подавляя рвущийся из горла крик.

— Себастьян Моран, — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь поддержать его деловой тон. — Бывший военный снайпер, демобилизован с позором. Был правой рукой Мориарти.

—  _Был_ правой рукой? Дезертировал?

Шерлок помедлил.

— Мориарти мертв.

Это стало новостью для Джона.

— Как долго?

— Два года, — Шерлок слегка напрягся. — Моран хочет получить информацию о его смерти. Точнее, хочет лжи о его смерти, так как отказывается верить в правду.

Джон спросил бы, в чем заключалась правда, но в настоящий момент этот вопрос был не актуальным и побегу не помог бы. Джон старался относиться к ситуации с профессиональной отстраненностью и вести себя с Шерлоком, как с коллегой, который ему не по душе, но с которым придется работать.

Джон не испытывал оптимизма по поводу своих шансов на успех, но… Попытка не пытка.

— Когда ждать визита? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Невозможно сказать.

— Он приходил раньше?

— Нет.

Процесс вытаскивания из Шерлока информации, с которой тот не хотел расставаться, был похож на вытаскивание зубов, и Джон не имел ни сил, ни желания играть в эти игры.

— Шерлок, меня опоили наркотиками и похитили, я не знаю, что будет дальше, вероятно, ничего хорошего, так расскажи мне все, чтобы я хотя бы смог подготовиться.

Шерлок внешне не дрогнул, но связь отреагировала. Ошеломленно-лимонный страх, пылающе-пластиковая вина и потрепанно-красное беспокойство вонзились в мозг пулеметной очередью.

— Мориарти совершил самоубийство…

— Ты в этом уверен? — Джон поморщился, сердясь на себя. Он ведь пытался забыть обиду, к тому же мелкие наезды на Шерлока делу не помогут.

— Определенно, — Шерлок язвил, но его чувства были… сложными. Вина резко пульсировала, как свежая рана, и ощущалась густой от примеси маслянистой праведности, — но тело… изъяли. Моран некоторым образом был привязан к Мориарти и отказывался верить, что тот покончил жизнь самоубийством. Он хочет знать местонахождение тела, и, полагаю, собирается добиться этого при помощи пыток.

Это все объясняло. Вернее, объясняло поступки убийцы-психопата, которым, вероятно, являлся Моран (будучи правой рукой Мориарти), не сходилось только одно.

— Почему он думает, что я что-то знаю?

— Вряд ли хотят получить информацию от _тебя_ , — тихо сказал Шерлок, глядя в потолок.

Что ж, Моран думал, что пытки Джона развяжут Шерлоку язык. Это объясняло похищение и достаточную для близкого контакта длину цепей. Моран планировал сыграть на привязанности, которую, по его мнению, Шерлок испытывал к Джону.

Похоже, он перегнул палку. Джон знал, что Шерлок проявляет к нему _какую-то_ симпатию, но не особо сильную.

— Ты знаешь, где мы?

— Точную локацию не знаю, — признался Шерлок, злясь на самого себя за это упущение. — Стиль и степень повреждения кирпичной кладки наводят на мысль о промышленном здании, скорее всего, химзаводе. Исходя из запаха, заброшен три или четыре года назад. Я в сознании полтора часа, и, судя по шагам, которые слышал, это большое место, а в подчинении у Морана не менее пяти головорезов.

Джон кивнул, продумывая план побега. Не то чтобы существовало много вариантов. Когда кто-нибудь войдет и приблизится на нужное расстояние, парализовать страхом, разоружить и вырубить. Пусть у этого гипотетического человека не окажется ключей, у него наверняка будет что-то, чем Шерлок сможет отомкнуть замки. Они освободятся от цепей и выйдут.

Возможно, этот план был не идеален, но Джон не собирался придумывать лучшего в ожидании пыток.

Планы спасения всегда срабатывали лучше, когда действующие лица были здоровы. Повреждения Шерлока были на вид и ощущения поверхностными, но боль замедляла рефлексы и делала человека уязвимым.

Джон хотел вылечить Шерлока, в то же время боялся. Боялся потому, что Шерлок узнал бы о его самом большом секрете, а Баскервиль и фальшивое самоубийство определенно показали, насколько надежно Джон может доверить Шерлоку свое благополучие. И в то же время хотел раскрытия этого секрета, потому что тогда прекратились бы его тревоги и опасения.

Но прежде следовало проверить.

— За нами наблюдают?

— Нет, операция проведена через пень-колоду.

«Тебя, тем не менее, поймали», — подумал Джон, но промолчал.

— Где-нибудь еще болит? — спросил он, посмотрев на разбитую губу Шерлока.

— Все нормально, — фыркнул тот, отстраняясь, — не волнуйся. Появились новые данные, которые покажутся необычными, но они весьма надежны, так что не…

— Прекрати ерзать, — пробормотал Джон и придвинулся ближе, чтобы взять Шерлока за руку. — При физическом контакте проще.

Джон закрыл глаза и потянулся к боли. Ударило сильнее, чем он ожидал — кроме избитого лица, были ушибы на ребрах, но он стиснул зубы и медленно и равномерно дышал, пока боль не начала исчезать.

— Это был _ты_ , — выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон открыл глаза и удовлетворенно кивнул, увидев невредимое лицо Шерлока.

— Да, это был я.

При других обстоятельствах растерянное выражение лица Шерлока его порадовало бы.

— И каждый раз…

— Да.

— И когда я…

— Да.

— У тебя всегда была эта способность? — Шерлок пришел в раздражение, скрипучее и искрящееся. Раздражение на самого себя за то, что не догадался самостоятельно.

— Если имеешь в виду целительство, то с детства, — признался Джон и добавил, потому что чувствовал необходимость прояснить ситуацию. — В действительности это просто проявление моей эмпатии.

— Твоей чего?

— Эмпатии. Так я ее называю. Я чувствую чужие эмоции.

Глаза Шерлока сузились, но Джон не почувствовал даже проблеска недоверия.

— Как?

— Не знаю. Знаю только, что таким родился, — ответил он коротко и строго. — Разве ты не помнишь, как однажды спросил меня, откуда я знаю. Я всегда знал о каждом.

— Но как это работает? Ты можешь отличить чужие чувства от своих?

— Они возникают не только как чувства, — пояснил Джон. — Это немного похоже на синестезию. Я не только чувствую чужие эмоции, но вижу их, слышу, ощущаю вкус, запах… трудно описать.

— Способность к исцелению людей связана с этим?

— Я чувствую боль и просто пытаюсь… втянуть ее в себя. Но это работает не для всех, — явная недосказанность, но Джон не хотел говорить большего.

— Тебе было… — Шерлок сглотнул, и связь кольнуло розовым беспокойством, — кажется, больно.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Боль должна куда-то идти, она идет ко мне.

Шерлок сдвинулся, его эмоции замутились и скомкались, но у Джона не было сил в них разбираться. Он сел спиной к стене, закрыл глаза и попытался включить эмпатию, чтобы понять, сколько людей их стерегут.

Он почувствовал совсем близко к кирпичной стене человека, который источал тихую скуку. Либо участник похищения и будущего допроса, либо не знает, кого охраняет. Рядом с дверью находилась женщина, плескавшаяся мягкой рябью возбуждения, будто ей нравилось происходящее, или она с нетерпением чего-то ждала. Ее роспись двигалась — она патрулировала территорию или куда-то шла? Джон сосредоточился и обнаружил, что женщина куда-то отошла, постояла несколько минут, потом вернулась обратно.

Она ходила в туалет или за пределы здания, например, покурить?

— Что ты делаешь?

Джон привык игнорировать отвлекающие моменты во время «работы», но Шерлока игнорировать было трудно. Пришлось открыть глаза и одарить неугомонного соседа суровым и раздраженным, как надеялся Джон, взглядом.

— Пытаюсь определить, скольких людей нам нужно остерегаться, — сказал он ровно. — Как думаешь, ты позволишь мне это сделать?

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Тебе это… сообщит эмпатия?

— Да, эмоциональная роспись каждого человека уникальна.

— Эмоциональная роспись?

— Я чувствую эмоции, но разные люди наводят на разные мысли. Я знаю, это звучит странно, но лучшим способом описывает сей феномен.

— И ты всегда мог это сделать? С каждым?

Джон фыркнул.

— Должен признаться, мне всегда было интересно посмотреть на лицо Донован, когда она обнаружила бы, что психом являюсь я, а вовсе не ты.

Шерлок замолчал, и Джон уже собирался закрыть глаза и погрузиться в чувствование, как тот снова заговорил.

— Значит, ты чувствуешь эмоции и понимаешь их…

— Не всегда, — Джон решил объясниться. — Эмоции сложны и запутаны и становятся еще более сложными, если не знать о связанных с ними мыслях и опыте. Я чувствую эмоции, но ничего не знаю о причинах, их вызвавших.

Шерлок, что-то промычав, задумался, и Джон на мгновение удивился колкому водянистому страху и шероховатому зеленому облегчению, которые потекли по связи, и снова закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на эмпатии.

Справа от камеры находился еще один человек; дальше, чем женщина. Слева были двое мужчин и вторая женщина на еще большем расстоянии, чем третий. Не впервые Джону захотелось иметь способность точно определять дистанцию, а не в смутных понятиях «ближе» и «дальше».

Скопление людей свидетельствовало о какой-то двери. Или они совещались. А, может, просто обедали — похитители тоже должны были есть, верно?

Джон попытался продвинуться дальше, но других росписей ему разобрать не удалось — сигналы стали расплываться. Если их не держали в огромном помещении типа торгового центра (что вряд ли), можно было предположить, что охранников шестеро — четверо мужчин и две женщины.

Джон открыл глаза.

— Итак, шесть человек. Женщина рядом с дверью, человек за стеной вон там, другой человек где-то в этом направлении, двое мужчин и женщина там, — перечислил он, указывая направления.

— Отличная работа, Джон, — сказал Шерлок тоном, свидетельствовавшим о наличии у него плана. Точнее, плана, связанного с Джоном.

Джон старался избежать сравнений с пешками и винтиками, но это было трудно.

— Нам нужно только…

— Нет, — твердо сказал Джон.

— Но…

— Нет.

— Давай, Джон…

— Молчи, — прошипел тот. — Я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться.

Ему никогда не удавалось при помощи эмпатии подзывать людей, но он решил попытаться. Нужно было выяснить, какие эмоции заставят охранника войти в подземелье и начать мучить пленников…

— На чем? — Шерлок нахмурился с внезапным пренебрежением. — У меня есть план…

— Заткнись! — огрызнулся Джон. — Господи, ты с легкостью не разговаривал со мной два года, а теперь не можешь помолчать несколько минут?

Шерлок заткнулся, а связь стала леденеть виной и раздражением, но Джон сосредоточился на новой эмоциональной росписи. Моран?

Джон решил, что да. Этот человек пульсировал винно-темным удовлетворением и трепещущим возбуждением. Не таким, как у женщины — то было расплывчатым и слабым, а это походило на черное густое какао, которое вызовет головную боль, если выпить слишком много. Из-под них кололись гнев и возмущение, будто шипы колючей проволоки, обагренные кровью. Было очень похоже, что эта роспись принадлежала мстителю, который, наконец, добился своего.

Он уверился, что роспись принадлежит Морану, когда она приблизилась к группе из трех человек. Все трое приобрели слабый пурпурный оттенок страха, как легкая кислинка у яблока. Незначительный, но четкий. Как если бы их босс, сумасшедший убийца, только что заглянул им через плечо.

Один мужчина отделился от группы и подошел к камере. Женщина-охранник вспыхнула волнением, и вдвоем они приблизились к двери.

— Моран здесь, — прошептал Джон, ложась на пол и закрывая глаза. Если сочтут, что он не пришел в себя, вероятно, подойдут ближе. — Кто-то идет.

Едва он закончил фразу, дверь отвратительно заскрипела, и вошли мужчина и женщина. Джон почувствовал раздражение и беспокойство Шерлока, но сосредоточился на вошедших.

Раздался металлический щелчок и шорох, будто из кобуры вытащили оружие. Пистолет или нож? Джон решил, что это значения не имеет.

— Не хотите попробовать? — сказала женщина, и Джон понял, что к нему подходит мужчина.

Удар по пояснице стал неожиданностью. Джон застонал и свернулся клубком, изображая из себя человека, очухивающегося после наркотического ступора.

— Оставь его в покое, — потребовал Шерлок.

— Заткнись, — рявкнула женщина.

Человек дернул за цепь, прикрепленную к лодыжке Джона, и открыл замок. Джон очень на это надеялся.

Давненько он не делал этого намеренно и с таким желанием навредить. Последний раз был с Мориарти, и Джон повторил свои действия — метнул страх, отчаяние и все негативные эмоции, которые смог собрать, прямо на врагов.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, что светловолосый мужчина и темноволосая женщина, задыхаясь, хватались за грудь, будто получили колотую рану. Женщина с ножом в руках бросилась к нему (увы, не пистолет), но Джон просто откатился, и она рухнула рядом.

Охранники не шевелились. Джон поднялся на ноги и прижал пальцы к их шее, проверяя пульс. Тишина. Он с трудом отогнал воспоминание о том, как держал пальцы на запястье Шерлока и тоже ничего не ощущал.

— Мертвы, — Шерлок не сводил взгляда с трупов. — Инфаркт, да?

Джон кивнул.

— Мой удар, похоже, оказался сильнее, чем я рассчитывал.

Он так с такой силой бил по Мориарти, что просто забыл сделать поправку на обычных людей. Не то чтобы Джон начал лить о них слезы, но осознавать, как легко ошибиться и не соразмерить мощь атаки, было неприятно.

Джон почувствовал, как виски начинает затапливать головная боль. Побочный эффект наркотика или напряжения эмпатических сил?

Он взял нож, вытащил из рук мужчины ключи и начал обыскивать тела.

— Нам нужно быстрее уходить, — Шерлок протянул руку за ключами.

—  _Мне_ нужно быстрее уходить, — поправил его Джон, — а ты останешься здесь.

Он почувствовал удивление Шерлока, как моющее средство на языке — горькое и противное.

— Я легко могу справиться с ними, — продолжал Джон, указывая на мертвецов на бетоне, — а мой старый командир говаривал, что хуже ситуации, когда никто не прикрывает твою спину, только товарищ, которому не доверяешь. Ты просто отвлечешь меня.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, — это сошло бы за ровную констатацию факта, если бы Джон не почувствовал по связи страдание — резкое, как перезревший сыр.

— Я тебе не доверяю, — подтвердил Джон и добавил. — Я не верю, что твои указания не будут попытками манипуляции. Если ты скажешь «пригнись», я не пригнусь, а буду разбираться, действительно ли существует угроза. Если я пойду один, меньше вероятность, что нас убьют.

Джон покрепче перехватил нож и направился к двери.

— Джон, не делай этого, — крикнул Шерлок. — Ты не знаешь, каков он, не знаешь, что он сделал… Джон! _Джон, ты не смеешь…_

Джон закрыл дверь перед совершенно растерянным Шерлоком и сделал все возможное, чтобы отстраниться от связи с ним.

\--

Джон всегда избегал сильного включения эмпатии. Допустим, вам нужно понять, где находится солнце. Если широко открыть глаза, то солнце ослепит, и ничего не будет видно, поэтому нужно прищуриться, ограничивая уровень входных сигналов. Кроме того, прямой взгляд на солнце может повредить глаза, хоть эмпатия не столько ослепляла, сколько переставала информировать о собственном теле, и на этом месте метафора с солнцем уже не годилась.

Несколько раз он совершал детские ошибки. Нечаянно. Сосредотачивался на одном человеке, потому что у того была интересная эмоция, затем переключался на эмоции других и невольно открывался для все большего числа стимулов, пока не превращался в разум, дрейфующий в море эмоций и не обращающий внимания на тело и то, что с ним происходит. До сих пор ему в подобном состоянии удавалось избегать встреч со стенами, но как-то раз он чуть не вышел на проезжую часть. Частенько «просыпался» с синяками и царапинами, совершенно не помня, где и с кем сталкивался, пока шел.

Это было похоже на ситуацию, когда человек погрузился в себя и не замечает других. Только Джон, наоборот, погружался в других и не замечал _себя_.

Он знал, что опасно показываться присутствующим, но это был самый эффективный способ собрать их всех и сделать дело быстро и (относительно) чисто. Джону нужно было вывести на себя пятерых вооруженных и очень опасных людей, имея единственное вещественное оружие в виде ножа. Из этой заварухи их с Шерлоком могла вытащить только его эмпатия, и он собирался ее применить, только сначала надо убедиться, что он знает, где эти люди и что они чувствуют, потому что он ничего не чувствовал, _кроме_ них.

Джон не мог объяснить, как потонул в эмпатии. На Баскервильский опыт это похоже не было. Чужие эмоции не подавили его до потери собственных, но внимание явно... рассеялось. Он знал, что к нему приближаются люди, и пытался нагнать на них страху. Он знал, что они упали. Он знал, что ударил еще раз. Знал, что они умирают. Но больше ничего не знал.

Конечно, когда вокруг было столь много росписей, Джону оставалось лишь дрейфовать. Чем было меньше источников эмоций, тем легче было их анализировать и оставаться сосредоточенным.

Когда Джон пришел в себя, в здании остались живыми он, Моран и Шерлок.

Ему удалось добыть пистолет (у Джона остался смутный образ женщины, выхватывающей оружие и стреляющей из него), но только с тремя пулями. Джон проверил бы себя более тщательно, но он почувствовал, что Моран подходит к камере с запертым Шерлоком, и не мог медлить.

Он был немного разочарован тем, что потерял форму — чувствовалась усталость, и он с трудом дышал, скорее всего, из-за болезненной колики в боку. Или бьющего кашля. Шерлок сказал, что место было старым, и Джон надеялся, что не надышался асбестом. А еще он, должно быть, наступил в лужу, потому правая нога была в какой-то теплой жидкости, которая хлюпала под подошвами. Если повезет, это не окажется химическим реактивом, оставшимся с момента функционирования этого здания.

Он повернул за угол в тот момент, когда Шерлок выбежал из камеры. Джон удивился, но потом вспомнил, что убитые охранники лежали рядом с Шерлоком. Видимо, тот нашел что-то и смог вскрыть замок. Шерлок осмотрелся, увидел Джона и резко побледнел.

Джон не стал поворачиваться и проверять, что происходит за его спиной, поскольку эмпатия сообщила, что единственная оставшаяся в живых угроза идет по коридору.

Из-за угла показался Моран и при виде их поднял брови.

— Если хотите угрожать мне пистолетом, убедитесь сначала, что не истечете кровью.

Хоть Моран направил на него свой пистолет, у Джона не было сил сопротивляться невольному желанию опустить глаза и посмотреть.

В этом заключалась проблема эмпатии. Жизнь в чужих чувствах и чужой боли часто мешала распознать собственные.

Без эмпатии Джон понял бы, что ранен выстрелом в грудь. Была еще царапина или удар ножом в правое бедро. Пуля, вероятно, задела легкое, судя по пенившейся крови. С момента ранения прошло какое-то время, поскольку свитер и джинсы успели пропитаться кровью. Наверняка за ним стелились кровавые следы.

Джон был очень удивлен, что смог идти, хотя чему удивляться — он чувствовал страшную усталость (побочный эффект кровопотери) и едва дышал. Травмы могли помешать, но боль выводила из строя, и Джон потерял способность ощущать.

До сего момента. Но теперь начал чувствовать свою боль.

— Джон... — голос Шерлока дрогнул, и жалобный вой страха прозвучал по связи, как визг помех на линии.

— Все в порядке, Шерлок, — пробормотал Джон, подкашливая и замечая, наконец, привкус крови во рту. — Не так больно, как в первый раз, когда меня подстрелили.

Джон знал, что это было плохим признаком. Он слабо чувствовал боль, потому что кровь вытекала наружу, а не питала нервы и рецепторы. Он привалился боком к стене и опустил пистолет. Даже уронил на пол. Ничего путного он все равно не сделал бы и, скорее, подстрелил бы Шерлока, а не Морана.

— Вы умираете, — усмехнулся Моран. Видимо, он был из любителей позлорадствовать. — Сколько времени, по вашим подсчётам, у вас осталось? Две минуты? Три?

По мнению Джона, оставалось минут десять. Может быть, две-три минуты до потери сознания, но чтобы умереть, времени требовалось больше. Люди вечно делали подобные ошибки.

— Не имеет значения, — сказал он, пытаясь говорить ровно.

Моран удивился.

— Не имеет значения? Почему?

— Потому что вы умрете, — обычно предупреждать соперников о своей тактике было плохой идеей, но против эмпатии защиты все равно не было, а Джону нужно было выиграть время, чтобы собрать силы для удара.

— Он сможет вылечиться! — прошипел Шерлок, хватая Джона за плечи, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении. — Джон, делай то, что делал со мной. Быстрее!

— Не получится, Шерлок. Я беру боль, я не отдаю ее.

Джон ощущал вкус крови на языке, накапливавшейся с каждым выдохом. Это могло говорить о многом, но никогда о хорошем. Некстати напала истерика, и Джон захихикал, ощущая пену в углу рта.

Моран прищурился. 

— Я видел тело Уоллеса, понимаете?

Джон понятия не имел, кто это. Шерлок пытался незаметно добраться до пистолета, поэтому Джон не сводил с Морана глаз, отвлекая его внимание.

— На шее был порез, но не он был причиной смерти, — продолжил Моран. — Слишком мало крови. Других следов не было, такое ощущение, что его убил сердечный приступ. Я знаю, что вы его не отравили... так кто же вы?

Он имел в виду военный ранг Джона и его армейскую подготовку, но Джон ответил честно.

— Монстр.

Затем он направил весь свой страх прямо в бурный ураган, коим была эмоциональная роспись Морана, надеясь, что сможет хоть оглушить противника, прежде чем потеряет сознание, и тут Шерлок добрался до пистолета, прицелился и спустил курок.

Джон не знал, что оказалось быстрее — его эмпатия или пуля в голову, но при таком истощении вряд ли он смог бы своим ударом напугать даже ребенка.

Колени Джона подогнулись, и Шерлок, бросив пистолет, поддержал его, не давая упасть на пол. Удалось не совсем хорошо, и Джон ударился локтями о бетон, но попытку оценил.

— Джон, твоя эмпатия работает в другую сторону? — Шерлок говорил с тихой яростью, и его эмоции почти оглушали, настолько они были громкими.

— Не знаю... — пробормотал Джон невнятно.

Окружающее тускнело и отдалялось, вероятно, из-за потери крови. Раны уже не болели, и Джон знал, что умирает. Даже если предположить, что Шерлоку удастся каким-то образом найти телефон, никакая скорая помощь не доберется вовремя.

Возникла смутная мысль о том, что следовало бы рассердиться, загрустить, испугаться, но Джон просто чувствовал покорность, как если бы в признании собственной смерти обрел некий странный покой.

На этот раз не было «пожалуйста, боже, дай мне жить».

Хотя он был возмущен тем, как Шерлок тряс его, а страх, вина и сокрушительное отчаяние хлестали через связь, как... кровь из разорванной артерии.

Джон подумал, что заслужил право умереть спокойно.

— Джон, посмотри на меня! Скажи, как это работает. Я помогу тебе, если ты просто скажешь, _как это работает_!

— Все в порядке, — успокоил его Джон и сильно закашлялся. Брызги крови окропили зубы.

Чтобы взять на себя боль, нужно любить. Даже больше, чем просто любить — нужно признаться самому себе в этом чувстве, что намного сложнее. Шерлок презирал любовь, потому что боялся ее, боялся ее последствий. Шерлок мог любить Джона, но вряд ли признался бы в этом даже себе.

— Ни черта не в порядке! — рычал Шерлок. — Все как раз наоборот! Это не... не должно так закончиться! Ты не должен умереть!

Честно говоря, Джон думал, что его смерть была единственной осмысленной вещью во всей этой неразберихе. В конце концов, так заканчивались все истории.

— Я говорил тебе, — прохрипел он, потому что дышать становилось все тяжелее. — Я не герой, я — монстр, а для монстров не предусмотрен счастливый конец.

Они умирали. Так заканчивались все сказки, а жизнь Джона с Шерлоком была настолько сумасшедшей, что точно могла считаться сказкой.

Шерлок снова заговорил, но Джон уже не мог разобрать слов. Он слышал их, но терял в дымке, плывущей перед глазами. Он закрыл глаза, и открыть их снова требовало таких усилий, что он и не старался.

Он все еще чувствовал, как кто-то трясет его, потом целует. Интересно, кому в голову пришло целовать умирающего, чьи губы покрыты кровью? Даже если не считать неприятного вкуса, вдруг он чем-нибудь болел, что могло передаться через кровь? Тот человек рисковал подхватить инфекцию.

Еще было неясное ощущение рук, стискивающих плечи, и дыхания, опаляющего его лицо, когда кто-то рядом вздыхал или рыдал.

А потом все исчезло.


	4. Исцелить

_heal (глагол)_

_1\. (излечить) — сделать здоровым, целым; восстановить здоровье  
2\. (примирить) — разрешить конфликт между людьми или группами_

\--

Джон очнулся, жутко удивившись тому, что _смог_ это сделать.

В последнем воспоминании он задыхался на бетонном полу, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Сейчас он лежал на этом же полу и ощущал во рту вкус крови, но дышал совершенно свободно. Ничего не болело, кровь на одежде застывала и холодила кожу, а не пульсировала горячими струями.

Шерлок приткнулся у стены, трясущийся и бледный, и наблюдал за Джоном. Его эмоции были пронзительными и противоречивыми — нервы Джона царапал трепещущий надеждой страх, как скрученная в узлы проволока.

— Сработало? — спросил он еле слышным голосом.

Джон пощупал прореху на джинсах, задрал рубашку и свитер, чтобы осмотреть раны. На их месте были бледно-розовые шрамы, полученные будто несколько лет назад, а не только что.

— Я в порядке, — произнес он, — остались шрамы, но ничего не болит.

— Это было более неприятно, чем я ожидал, — тихо добавил Шерлок.

— Тебе досталась не только боль от раны, но и от всего выздоровления.

— Как так получается? — в словах Шерлока прозвучала почти личная обида от нелогичности явления.

— Не знаю.

— Эмоции суть химические и электрические сигналы в мозгу — как ты можешь не знать?

— Я же сказал, не знаю. Короче, нам нужно что-то делать, или ты позвонишь Майкрофту, чтобы здесь прибрались?

Шерлок не двигался. 

— Ты знаешь про Майкрофта?

— Эмпатия, Шерлок, помнишь? Я и про Молли знаю.

Замешательство прокралось по связи, как влажный и тусклый туман. Джон не понял, был ли Шерлок сбит с толку его эмпатией или просто не знал, как выбраться из этого места, поэтому решил внимания не обращать.

— Итак, Шерлок, каков план? 

— Все кончено, — пробормотал Шерлок, и его эмоции внезапно окрасились сливочным освобождением, расплывчатым желто-лавандовым удивлением и пепельным недоверием. Он моргнул, будто приходя в себя, и продолжил более твердым голосом. — Моран мертв. Майкрофт со всем разберется.

Джон кивнул. Вставать только для того, чтобы ждать Майкрофта, было бессмысленно, поэтому он подполз к противоположной стене и прислонился к ней спиной. Шерлок начал щетиниться волнением, как осколками серебра. Он неотрывно смотрел на пятна крови на одежде Джона.

— Они не болят, — сказал Джон ровным и усталым голосом.

Шерлок, должно быть, что-то уловил в его тоне, потому что осколки превратились в лезвия.

— А что болит? 

— Голова, — признался Джон.

— Из-за того, что ты сделал? — в эмоциях Шерлока мелькнул интерес.

Джон пожал плечами. Он действительно не знал. Его интересовало другое. 

— Майкрофт с самого начала был замешан?

— Что? 

Джон знал, что Шерлок не смутился и не удивился, а просто просил объяснить, что он имеет в виду.

— Ты ведь долго это задумывал. Не один месяц. Майкрофт был вовлечен с самого начала?

— Так ты знал?

Джон вздохнул. 

— В то время нет. Я же говорил, что не телепат, но я улавливал некоторые странные эмоции. В то время я не мог их объяснить, но сейчас...

Шерлок кивнул, будто сделал ментальную заметку где-то в Чертогах разума, и ответил на вопрос Джона. 

— Он знал. Мы спланировали это вместе.

Джон горько рассмеялся. 

— Разумеется.

Какой же он был идиот, что заподозрил Майкрофта в подобной глупости — слить информацию о Шерлоке преступнику, которого потом отпустить. Не новость, конечно, Холмсы часто держали Джона за дурака. Он не хотел видеть Шерлока, поэтому закрыл глаза и откинул к стене голову.

Головная боль усилилась.

\--

Джон пережил прибытие Майкрофта со товарищи и его последующую лекцию Шерлоку с помощью гениального метода простого игнорирования. Он не смотрел на старшего Холмса, не принимал участия в разговоре даже после нескольких многозначительных пауз, даже когда Майкрофт предложил Шерлоку сопроводить его домой, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

Шерлок вел себя как обычно, когда рядом был Майкрофт — упрямое молчание и ненужные язвительные замечания. С Джоном он не общался вообще, хотя каждые пять секунд бросал на него взгляды, а эмоции его шебуршились беспокойством, испугом и солнечно-пятнистой обидой.

В этот момент головная боль Джона разгорелась так, что не помешали бы анальгетики. Хотелось закрыть глаза и потереть виски, но Джон не хотел проявлять слабости перед Майкрофтом.

Шерлок был притихшим всю обратную дорогу. Он не сказал ни слова и открыл рот лишь тогда, когда Джон захлопнул за обоими дверь и решил для себя, что остаток ночи посвятит заслуженному отдыху.

— Если проанализируют ДНК крови или обратят внимание на брызги, тебя уличат во лжи.

Один из миньонов обеспокоился пятнами крови на одежде Джона, который заявил, что кровь не его. Шерлок тогда промолчал, и Джон зря решил, что тот спустит все на тормозах.

— Никто не сможет проверить мою одежду, потому что я ее уничтожу, — заявил Джон. — Если на кого-то нападет приступ паранойи, и он обратит внимание на кровь на бетоне, Майкрофт просто решит, что я — стойкий оловянный солдатик с незначительными ранами, с которыми справился самостоятельно.

— Ага, — смущение Шерлока было похоже на кислые яблоки. Он выглядел как человек, которому следовало самому прийти к такому умозаключению.

— Не первое мое родео — приходилось придумывать хорошие объяснения на протяжении многих лет.

— Точечный массаж! — воскликнул Шерлок.

— Что?

— Когда меня душил бандит из «Черного лотоса». Я не понял, почему стал так хорошо себя чувствовать после твоих прикосновений, и ты сказал, что это точечный массаж.

— Повторяю, Шерлок, я хороший актер.

Чувства Шерлока были сложными и запутанными, но не новыми. На этот раз все исходящее из его головы, казалось, усиливало головную боль Джона, который начал уже вздыхать.

— Я собираюсь принять душ и собрать одежду, чтобы… может, сжечь?

\--

Кровь давно высохла и теперь трескалась и стряхивалась на пол, когда Джон снимал одежду, рассыпалась по плитке ржавыми пятнами. Ошметки прилипали к влажной коже, присохшая к волоскам корка зудела на груди и ногах.

Джон был удивлен, что ему разрешили вернуться домой — он же был ходячей биологической опасностью.

На спинке свитера было огромное пятно. Изогнувшись перед зеркалом, Джон увидел на своей спине розовый круглый шрам. Это хорошо — значит, пуля прошла навылет, и не будет проблем с ее возможным движением и извлечением.

Джон включил душ и подождал, пока вода согреется, а затем ступил под струи. Сухая кровь начала растворяться, по коже потекли розовые потеки. Через несколько минут он дочиста отскреб мочалкой ее остатки.

Джон очень устал, и эмпатия вещала «громче», чем обычно. Эмоции соседей не скользили фоном, а резали нервы. Однако головная боль, похоже, ослабела, и Джон понадеялся, что она не усилится. Конечно, лучше бы она совсем исчезла, но надо быть реалистом.

Он испытал разочарование, когда выйдя из ванной в свежей рубашке и свободных штанах, обнаружил на кухне Шерлока. Головная боль снова вернулась с такой остротой, будто промеж глаз ударили топором.

Шерлок воспринял его стон как признак крайнего истощения и протянул кружку.

— Кофе?

— Что ты с ним сделал? — Джон слишком устал, чтобы скрывать подозрительность.

— Что?

— Я предпочитаю чай, и мы оба это знаем. Единственный раз ты сделал кофе, чтобы меня опоить.

От Шерлока пошли волны душевной боли, как рябь нагретого воздуха над раскаленным асфальтом. 

— В твоем чае был наркотик.

Верно. Джон при этом предположении почувствовал дурноту, но не собирался уступать Шерлоку ни дюйма. 

— Не ты первый, кто счел мою… аномалию… как повод провести эксперимент. Черт, ты сам не в первый раз рассматриваешь меня как объект для эксперимента.

— Ты сам использовал себя в качестве объекта для эксперимента! — воскликнул Шерлок, размахивая клочком бумаги, на котором были записаны способы Джона разорвать связь. — Что это?

— Я пытался разорвать связь, — прямо сказал Джон и отхлебнул кофе, поскольку понял, что поспать ему уже не удастся.

Он слегка удивился тому, что кофе оказался точно таким, как он любил. Джон и не знал, что Шерлок обращал внимание на подобные вещи.

— Связь? — эхом отозвался Шерлок. — Какую?

— Не знаю точно, что это такое, — ответил Джон, — но я могу образовывать с людьми узы. Из этого следует, что я всегда чувствую их эмоции, имею представление о том, где они находятся, и могу излечить их на расстоянии.

— У тебя узы со мной, — Шерлок не спрашивал, а утверждал.

Джон кивнул. 

— И с Гарри.

— Вот откуда ты знал, что я не умер.

— Я чувствую, когда люди умирают. Их эмоции как будто… исчезают. Как свет выключается. Твои не исчезли, — он вспомнил о Томасе, — хотя однажды я почувствовал что-то подобное с живым человеком.

Шерлок нахмурился, как делал обычно, когда ход эксперимента отклонялся от запланированного. 

— Кто?

Джон решил, что скрывать смысла нет. 

— В моем отделении служил солдат. Он не был моим парнем, но мы могли бы... Сейчас это не имеет значения. Ему оторвало ногу, я пытался его вылечить, но был ранен и допустил ошибку.

Шерлок не спросил об ошибке, но совершенно явно начал лучиться эвкалиптовым смущением. 

— Ты... ты всегда говорил, что не гей.

— Потому что я не гей. Я не могу заниматься сексом с человеком, который… не вызывает хороших ощущений, если можно так выразиться.

— Эмпатия так сильно связана с твоим восприятием?

— Я не управляю ею, Шерлок, это как зрение или слух. Даже хуже, потому что можно закрыть глаза или заткнуть уши, но для эмпатии выключателя не существует.

— Тебе никогда не удавалось ее остановить? — спросил Шерлок странно мягким голосом и такими же странно мягкими эмоциями.

Такого вопроса Джон не ожидал, но если кто-то и мог бы заинтересоваться проблемами _отключения_ мозга, то только Шерлок.

— Нет. Поверь, я пытался. Несчетное число раз я хотел отключить ее, но это невозможно.

— А наркотики?

— Конечно, ты подумал о них, — вздохнул Джон. — Тоже нет. Единственным средством, возымевшим какой-либо эффект, был Баскервильский препарат. Он усиливал эмпатию, пока я не перестал... Перестал ощущать, где я, а где другие люди.

— Вот что означал твой припадок, — осознание, не вопрос.

— Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как не сошел с ума, — сказал Джон, чувствуя странное равнодушие к тем событиям.

— Но ты прибегал к наркотикам! — Шерлок указал на лист бумаги, как будто только что вспомнил о нем.

— Сказал же, я пытался разорвать с тобой связь. Не получилось.

Шерлок замолчал, его волнение и страх сплетались, как скользкий шелк и грубая веревка из конопли. 

— Почему ты внес как вариант операцию на мозге?

— Если бы удалось найти зону мозга, ответственную за эмпатию, и уничтожить ее, связь перестала бы существовать, возможно, и сама эмпатия.

Страх Шерлока внезапно обрел силу, вспыхнув снопом искр, будто в костер подлили бензина. 

— Но риски…

— Я не вычеркнул ее намеренно, — прервал его Джон. — Безусловно, это крайнее средство. Крайнее средство, о котором помнят, но к которому никогда не прибегают.

Шерлок внешне и внутренне выглядел как человек, испытавший облегчение, поэтому Джон отхлебнул кофе и начал надеяться, что дискуссия закончилась.

— Ты не хотел мне ничего рассказывать, — тихо проговорил Шерлок.

— Я подумывал об этом, — признался Джон, — но потом ты запер меня в лаборатории и попытался опоить, чтобы проверить свою гипотезу. Я боялся, что если признаюсь тебе в чем-то необычном, ты устроишь мне вивисекцию до исхода дня. Такое бывало раньше, и я не хочу повторения.

Шерлок внешне не дрогнул, но его эмоции набухли страданием, как котел, который вот-вот рванет.

Джон поставил кофе на стол, потому что голова начала кружиться. 

— Послушай, у меня болит голова, я пойду спать. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Шерлок промолчал, и Джон воспринял это как знак согласия. Он развернулся и прошел несколько шагов, которые вели из крошечной кухни в тесную спальню. Раздеваться не стал, потому что одежда была достаточно комфортной, а просто залез под одеяло.

Закрыв глаза, Джон рефлекторно подергал узы. Гарри, вероятно, спала. Он смутно ощутил ее присутствие как дрейфующие вихри душевного довольства с запахом жасмина. Сестра либо спала, либо была в стельку пьяна. Он предпочел остановиться на первом варианте.

Но связь с Шерлоком стала... странной. Джон пытался ее игнорировать, поэтому только сейчас осознал, что узы стали передавать об эмоциях Шерлока смутное и приглушенное представление. Образ Шерлока стал тусклым и колеблющимся, как мерцающая свечка по сравнению со стоваттной лампочкой Гарри.

Связь слабела, и Джон вдруг подумал, не была ли его головная боль следствием рвущихся уз. Шерлок возродил к жизни так тщательно притушенные чувства предательства и боли. Не было ли ментальное отстранение, которое он пытался реализовать в присутствии Шерлока, тем самым элементом, которого недоставало для разрыва связи?

Он выяснит это после того, как поспит.

\--

Когда Джон проснулся, Шерлок все еще был в квартире. Хоть Джон очень старался закрыться от ощущений, но все равно знал, что Шерлок рядом. 

Джон на автомате оделся, причесался, почистил зубы и выполнил гимнастику для плеча. Видеть новые шрамы на груди и ноге было странно — мозг знал про раны и какой-то частью своей настаивал на швах и повязках и на том, что процесс заживления не может быть таким быстрым.

Шерлок, устроившись в кресле, смотрел в окно. Он был в той же одежде, но определенно принял душ. Джон был очень удивлен — он ожидал, что Шерлок беспардонно и назойливо уткнется в его ноутбук и будет изучать находящиеся в нем файлы.

Джон забыл, каким тихим мог быть Шерлок.

Он сделал кофе, чтобы взбодриться. Он готовил завтрак на одного в течение такого долгого времени, что даже не подумал о Шерлоке, пока не сделал первый глоток. Впрочем, если бы Шерлок хотел кофе, он сам бы его сварил.

— Как идут дела? — спросил Джон, подходя к Шерлоку. — Наверное, полно бумажной волокиты, чтобы вернуться из мертвых? Без ареста за мошенничество, в смысле.

— Не знаю, — нахмурился Шерлок, и Джона кольнул яркий взрыв его гнева. — Этим занимается Майкрофт.

Джон не имел на это никаких комментариев. Допил кофе, пытаясь игнорировать дискомфорт возвращающейся головной боли.

Шерлок смотрел на него с гневом, к которому примешались горькое замешательство и обида, шипевшие, как закипающий чайник.

— Ты не хочешь знать, что случилось?

Джон был не в настроении слушать хвастливые рассуждения Шерлока.

— Я знаю, что случилось. Ты разыграл самоубийство. Передо мной.

Джон очень старался быть рациональным и бесстрастным, но ярость в голосе была отчетливо слышна даже ему самому. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Воспоминание о том, когда он понял, что Шерлок лгал ему и _хотел_ его страданий, вызвало гнев, ощущение предательства и болезненный пронзительный вой в мозгу «как ты мог так поступить со мной?».

Джон задохнулся и рефлекторно схватился за голову, убеждаясь, что она не раскололась, ведь по внутренним ощущениям так и случилось. 

— Твоя голова не может болеть до сих пор, — сухо сказал Шерлок якобы гневным и разочарованным тоном, но Джон-то видел в нем прозрачно-водяное беспокойство.

— Это связь, — вздохнул он, не открывая глаз, пока пережидал приступ.

— Со мной?

Джон коротко кивнул и пришел в замешательство от внезапной волны смятения и муки от Шерлока, накатившей, как громогласный рев и ядовитые выхлопы проносящегося мимо грузовика.

— Это из-за _меня_? — голос Шерлока звучал отстраненно, и мука, исходящая от него, не угасала.

— Связь разрывается, — честно сказал Джон. — Это мучительно.

— Почему? Что делаешь?

— Ничего, если честно. Просто... все чувства, которые меня охватили, когда ты это сделал... ощущение предательства и ярость, возвращаются. Видимо, встреча с тобой лицом к лицу и нежелание иметь ничего общего с этой связью, наконец, привели к ее распаду.

Он так долго скрывал свою эмпатию, что теперь был рад открыто о ней поговорить. Открыто поговорить обо всем. Ладно, может, не «рад», но с чувством облегчения.

Ярость Шерлока вспыхнула ярко и внезапно, как красный фейерверк, взметнувшийся в небо и упавший на землю.

— _Предательство_? Это не было предательством! Не более предательством, чем тогда в бассейне, когда ты вцепился в Мориарти и крикнул мне «беги». Ты умер бы, если бы я на это не пошел. Ты, Лестрейд, и миссис Хадсон, если думаешь, что я играл с твоей жизнью.

Первой мыслью Джона было сомнение — был ли Шерлок честен или накручивал очередную ложь-манипуляцию, чтобы вернуть расположение Джона. _Вряд ли_ Шерлок лгал, но гарантии не было. Эмпатия в такого рода вещах была бессильна.

Пусть и правда, какая разница? Да, у Шерлока оказались гораздо более благородные мотивы для спектакля, чем считал Джон, но не в спектакле было дело. Джон злился, потому что Шерлок не доверял ему, и это не изменилось.

— И ты не мог мне сказать, — Джон удивился спокойствию в своем голосе.

— Я не мог рисковать, — отрезал Шерлок, и в нем забурлило раздражение, как пузырящийся керосин.

Джон тихо хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

Шерлок продолжал хмуриться. 

— Ты злишься, да? Я не понимаю, почему... ты теперь знаешь, почему мне пришлось это сделать...

— Ты ранил меня, — честно сказал Джон. — Трудно доверять кому-то, заботиться о ком-то и знать, что тебе не отвечают тем же самым.

— Я отвечаю! По-моему, я только что сказал тебе...

— Нет, не отвечаешь, — прервал его Джон, сохраняя спокойствие и ровность тона. — Не в той же степени.

Это должно было заткнуть Шерлока и заткнуло. Почти двадцать секунд детектив сверлил взглядом Джона, как будто что-то пытался продедуцировать. Раздражение Шерлока уплотнилось и свернулось, превратившись в густую, как смола, решимость.

— Могу доказать, — заявил Шерлок тоном, которым обычно утверждал, что решил дело. — Как я тебя вылечил?

— Что?

— Ты говорил, что лечение срабатывает редко, и отказывался разъяснять. Будь дело в простой биологии, ты ничего не скрывал бы, значит причина является эмоциональной и личной.

— Может, я ее просто не знаю.

— Ты и об этом бы мне сказал. Итак, когда лечение получается?

Шерлок выглядел уверенным, но Джон чувствовал ползущее по узам сомнение, словно тени, отбрасываемые гаснущей свечой. Он почувствовал искушение увильнуть от ответа и сбить Шерлока с толку, но зачем?

— Любовь, — вздохнул он. — Требуется любить.

— Ага! — Шерлок моргнул, будто ожидал этого ответа, но все равно поразился.

— Да.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты не умирал, — сказал Шерлок тихо, и страшное воспоминание лизнуло Джона, как внезапный порыв ветра со снегом. — Я был готов на все, даже умереть за тебя.

Джон не знал, как это воспринимать, поэтому промолчал, а Шерлок смотрел на него, сверкая ожиданием.

Потом ожидание сменилось теплым пенистым нетерпением, словно Шерлоку надоело ждать.

— Значит, когда ты лечил меня...

Джон кивнул.

— Ты никогда ничего не говорил! — возмутился Шерлок, и Джон едва не рассмеялся.

— Ты же женат на работе! Не было смысла ничего говорить.

Шерлок замер, и Джон понял, что упустил прекрасную возможность заявить о платонической природе своей любви.

Теперь было слишком поздно. Шерлок либо примет это, либо нет. Джон предположил, что Шерлок просто проигнорирует его признание, как игнорировал просьбы предупреждать о частях тела в холодильнике.

Но Шерлок смотрел на него со странным выражением лица. Его эмоции состояли из горько-красного сожаления и чего-то дрожавшего и трепетавшего, подозрительно похожего на счастье и... и...

— Ты любишь меня, — понял Джон.

— Ты же эмпат! — воскликнул Шерлок, и Джон удивился румянцу на его щеках. — Неужели для тебя это новость?!

Джон надеялся, что не покраснел, так ему стало неловко от своей ошибки и необходимости ее признать. 

— Я же говорил, что чувствую эмоции, но не причину! Я думал, ты влюблен в Ирен!

— Ирен? — повторил Шерлок искренне озадаченным тоном, каким говорил, когда пытался разобраться в происходящем.

— Когда ты думал, что она мертва, ты...

— Я выкурил сигарету! — Шерлок вознегодовал, как будто не мог поверить, что Джон оказался настолько глупым.

— Ты хандрил и сочинял...

— Если бы умер ты, — прошипел Шерлок, и гнев потек из него, как струйка горячей воды во льду, — если бы Майкрофт позвал меня в морг опознать твое тело, знаешь, что я сделал бы? Я бы сначала нашел виновников твоей смерти и с ними разобрался бы.

Тон Шерлока ясно говорил, что «разобрался» бы он с ними окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Потом я нашел бы достаточно кокаина или морфина, чтобы забыть, что ты мертв, а потом... — Шерлок замолчал. — И тогда... я не знаю, что бы случилось после.

— Но ты прекрасно существовал, заставив меня считать _себя_ мертвым, — возмутился Джон, чувствуя, что боль и ощущение предательства накатывают с новой силой.

Шерлок любил его... но все равно заставил смотреть, как умирает. Это не изменилось.

Голова болела адски.

Шерлок выглядел сбитым с толку, словно не понимал, почему Джон все еще злится. 

— Но ты знаешь, что я...

— Я обнаружил, что могу лечить, когда вылечил свою собаку, — сказал Джон. — Любовь не обязательно должна быть между равными.

— Ты…

— Я люблю тебя, — перебил Джон, чувствуя только усталость, — но я тебе не доверяю и не знаю, смогу ли доверять после всего, что случилось.

— Я сделал это ради тебя! — неистовствовал Шерлок. — Я промолчал, потому что знал, что за тобой будут следить! Если можешь, просто прими это...

— Я не уверен, что хочу, — признался Джон с горькой улыбкой. — Когда ты рассказал мне об угрозе мне, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейду, я в первый момент засомневался, не лжешь ли ты, не манипулируешь ли. Это... нехорошая мысль. Так что, может быть... — Джон помедлил, но ринулся вперед, потому должен был расставить точки над «и». — Возможно, чтобы двинуться дальше, нам нужно расстаться.

Шерлоково удивление и моментальное инстинктивное отторжение хлестнули Джона по лицу, словно горячим маслом.

— Ты не можешь... — начал Шерлок, затем остановился, возможно, почувствовав, что Джон не в настроении слушать, чего может и чего не может. — Джон, я могу все исправить.

— Правда? — Джон почувствовал лишь вялое удивление. — Как?

Шерлок был застигнут врасплох. Джон буквально видел, как он ищет способ быстрого решения проблемы, но Джон не знал, можно ли вообще что-то исправить в сложившейся ситуации.

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Джон и встал, чтобы собраться на работу.

— Если ты не простишь меня, значит, он победил.

Джон остановился, но он не обернулся и даже не посмотрел через плечо. Он понимал мысль Шерлока. Тот взывал к решимости Джона и его состраданию, надеясь, что ради победы над Мориарти он спустит все на тормозах и вернет статус-кво. Джон понял этот ход и разозлился на Шерлока, прибегшего к этому доводу.

— Нет, не победил, — Джон не смотрел, — просто ты проиграл. Потерял... что бы то ни было. То, что случилось бы после твоего возвращения. Так что не пытайся меня этим удержать. У тебя нет _ничего_ , чем бы ты мог меня удержать, — затем Джон вспомнил, что у Шерлока все же имелся аргумент. — Ты можешь пригрозить, что расскажешь об эмпатии Майкрофту, тогда меня поместят в Баскервиль, но, думаю, я доказал, что могу за себя постоять.

— _Я никогда этого не сделаю_! — в голосе Шерлоке сквозила липко-розовая обида от такого оскорбительного предположения.

Джон фыркнул. 

— Хочешь сам поэкспериментировать?

Шерлок сглотнул, и Джон почувствовал его остро-пластиковый шок и болезненную дрожь.

— Я бы не экспериментировал с тобой. Не так... не так.

Джон не мог верить этим словам полностью (Шерлок мог и солгать), но все равно был рад их слышать. Шерлок обычно лгал своим бездействием, поэтому вряд ли сделал бы что-нибудь, от чего явным образом открестился.

Джон кивнул, так не обернувшись, и собирался выйти из комнаты, когда Шерлок снова заговорил.

— Я был неправ, ладно? Я не думал, что тебя это так... заденет. Я знал, что за тобой будут наблюдать, и не знал, что ты так хорошо притворяешься, будто не знаешь, что делаешь.

Шерлок был явно очень расстроен — Джон никогда не слышал от него таких бессвязных объяснений.

— Но я не жалею, — Шерлок практически пылал решительной праведностью, — я никогда не пожалею, что спас тебе жизнь.

Джон ничего не мог добавить к уже сказанному, поэтому просто ушел.

По крайней мере, голова стала болеть меньше.

\--

День Джона прошел скучно, зато без приключений. По городу гулял вирус, и большинство пациентов просто хотели получить справку о том, что больны, а не с похмелья. Конечно, это означало, что Джон должен был объяснить примерно полудюжине пришедших, что нет, антибиотики им не помогут, потому что бактерии и вирусы «не одно и то же».

Иногда Джону хотелось, чтобы населению в обязательном порядке преподавали базовую грамотность. Конечно, это было не так важно, но сохранило врачам бы сотни часов рабочего времени в год.

Джон не смотрел на работе телевизора и не читал газет, потому узнал о том, что что-то происходит, лишь когда Мэри заглянула в дверь и сообщила, что его ждут журналисты.

Джону нравилась Мэри — она была мила и не глупа. Однажды, когда Джон забыл и обед, и кошелек, она поделилась с ним бутербродом. Если бы Джон действительно знал, что Шерлок мертв, и нашел бы в себе силы жить дальше, у них могло бы что-то завязаться. Мэри делала явные намеки, но Джон так и не смог откликнуться на них. После лжи Шерлока, фраза «проблемы с доверием» даже отдаленно не отражала глубины проблемы.

Правда, иногда он размышлял, что произошло бы, будь он чуть более стабильным и чуть менее... эмоционально поврежденным.

Помимо всего прочего, было что-то забавное в том факте, что двух его дам сердца звали бы Мэри.

Но сейчас времени на размышления не было — его ждали репортеры?

— Репортеры? — повторил Джон. — Ко мне?

— Несомненно, — Мэри пожала плечами. — Ты выиграл в лотерею?

Джон покачал головой и резко выдохнул от пришедшей в голову мысли. Он отпустил Мэри, чувствуя, как ее звенящее замешательство и тревога ослабевают, по мере того как она уходит, как звук музыки угасает с расстоянием.

Эмпатическая роспись Мэри напоминала ему оркестр без дирижера. Много активности, все перед глазами мельтешит, но начинается музыка, и зрители удивлены — небольшие интересные темы теряются в белом шуме.

Когда она ушла, вероятно, чтобы провести собственное расследование, Джон открыл веб-страницу на компьютере и набрал свое имя в строке поиска.

Он надеялся, что ошибся.

Первой выпала ссылка на его старый блог, а на второй строчке была спешно написанная онлайн-статья, в которой говорилось о возвращении из мертвых знаменитого детектива.

Джону потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы напомнить себе, что он так и не смог написать о смерти Шерлока, какое бы искушение ни испытывал.

\--

Домой Джон не пошел. Если журналистам удалось выяснить место его работы, они наверняка знали, где он жил. Он улизнул с заднего выхода, и Мэри вызвала такси до гостинцы, избавив от поездки на метро.

Он не рассказал ей всей истории, но выдал достаточно деталей, чтобы получить сочувственное покачивание головы и «кажется, он чуточку сволочь».

У Мэри был талант к преуменьшению.

У Джона с собой была только одежда на себе и кошелек, но в номере имелись бесплатные брусочки мыла и даже зубная щетка. Он постирал рубашку, джинсы и носки в раковине и повесил сушиться. Пришлось ходить в одном белье, но в том и было преимущество одиночества.

Не то чтобы одиночество продлилось долго. Эмпатия сообщила, что к номеру приближается Шерлок, и спустя какое-то время раздался стук в дверь.

У Джона было время одеться, но единственная одежда сушилась, поэтому Джон открыл дверь в нижнем белье. Может, кто-то и чувствовал бы неловкость, ведя почти в неглиже беседу с одетым человеком, но не Джон.

Кроме того, Шерлок замер и уставился на Джона, что дало последнему ощущение хозяина положения.

Взгляд Шерлока задержался на бедрах Джона и плечах и в итоге сосредоточился на шрамах. На белой звезде на плече, куда попала пуля, и на тонком шраме в результате последующей операции. Шерлок резко втянул воздух при виде свежего розового круга посередине груди и линии на бедре.

— Хорошо выгляжу для человека, который умирал менее суток назад? — хмыкнул Джон.

Шерлок вздрогнул, вынырнув из созерцания, и Джон посторонился, впуская его в номер. Коридор отеля не лучшее место для разговора.

— Есть ли смысл спрашивать, как ты меня нашел? — поинтересовался он, плюхнувшись на диван.

— Ты не пришел домой! — отрезал Шерлок, колючий и шероховатый от гнева, как мех или бархат, который встопорщили «против шерсти».

— Я не вернулся домой, потому что какой-то эгоистичный козлина напустил на меня без предупреждения ораву журналюг! — огрызнулся Джон.

Гнев превратился в колыхающуюся вину, мерцающую как мираж, с прожилками синей надежды. Джон понял цель действий Шерлока.

— Ты хотел, чтобы они застали меня врасплох и загнали в угол, — сказал он ровно. — Ты надеялся, что под их давлением я сделаю заявление о том, что простил тебя?

Головная боль вернулась.

Чувство вины замерцало сильнее, будто Шерлок знал, что жульничал, но все равно на это пошел. 

— Я думал, если бы ты просто встретился...

— Нет, — прервал его Джон, чувствуя возвращающуюся усталость.

Он не хотел ни говорить, ни бороться, чего бы ни ожидал от него Шерлок. К сказанному добавить было нечего, ничего, могущего облегчить ситуацию. Джон даже не хотел смотреть на Шерлока — он хотел только уединения. Уединения, тишины и подобия покоя.

— Шерлок, уходи, — вздохнул он. — Пожалуйста. Если я для тебя когда-нибудь значил больше, чем живой пистолет или средство для подпитки твоего эго... оставь меня в покое.

Джон закрыл глаза, но страдание Шерлока вспыхнуло оранжевым огнем, блеклым и непоколебимым, как глина, только что вытащенная из печи. Он чувствовал, как оно охлаждается в жестком гневе, темнеет и становится гладким, как обтесанный камень, а затем внезапно превращается в... смирение?

— Хорошо, — голос Шерлока был тихим и робким.

Джон слышал, как Шерлок шел к двери, но не открывал глаз, пока тот не заговорил.

Шерлок остановился, положил руку на дверную ручку, но не обернулся.

— Я очень жалею, что причинил тебе боль.

Джон знал это в глубине души, просто не понимал, как много для него это значило.

— Но о содеянном ты не жалеешь?

Праведный гнев Шерлока щелкнул, как кнутом — резко и оглушительно, но вскоре потонул в сожалении, имевшем вкус подгоревшей рыбы, и в печальных нотах чего-то, похожего на любовь.

— Я не могу жалеть о том, что ты жив, — тихо произнес Шерлок.

И ушел.

\--

Следующие три недели прошли в состоянии, в котором Джон иногда оказывался в Афганистане. Когда они попадали в засаду, или конвой напарывался на мины, десятки были ранены, и приходилось работать несколько дней кряду. Он впадал в состояние, когда мог обрабатывать входящие сигналы, но не чувствовал от них эмоционального воздействия. Все как бы отдалялось и отстранялось, будто он не жил, а руководил персонажем в компьютерной игре.

Элла называла это диссоциацией и не на шутку тревожилась. Джону тоже следовало бы тревожиться, но он так и не смог объяснить Элле, что его «диссоциация» была следствием переполнения собственных эмоций и средством защиты от эмоций других людей.

Джон не интересовался новостями, не разговаривал с Лестрейдом, миссис Хадсон и Молли, игнорировал черный автомобиль, то и дело появлявшийся перед клиникой, пока Майкрофт не понял намека и не прекратил домогательства. Джон обычно не игнорировал проблемы, пока они не рассосутся сами собой (это плохо кончалось в зоне военных действий), но сейчас решил себя побаловать.

Журналисты продолжали бы его преследовать, если бы он, окончательно потеряв терпение, не заявил, что не будет с ними общаться, потому что два года назад они обливали грязью Шерлока. Никто не собирался публиковать о себе критику, поэтому его оставили в покое, и не пришлось комментировать историй, провозглашающих Шерлока героем.

Связь продолжала жить, и Джон вяло думал, что с ней надо что-то делать. Но всякий раз, когда он приказывал себе пойти к Шерлоку и довершить процесс разрыва, всегда удавалось найти контраргументы. Несмотря на свой гнев, Джон не хотел прерывать связь с Шерлоком. Уже не хотел.

Это было разительной переменой. После того, как столь долго пестовал свой гнев и обиду, задуматься о том, чтобы все отпустить... Джон не знал, чувствовать облегчение или злиться на себя за то, что оказался таким слабохарактерным.

Он не простил Шерлока, и даже не знал, сможет ли простить подобное, но начал думать, что Шерлок совершил ужасную ошибку, руководствуясь благими намерениями. Он говорил, что не связывался с Джоном, потому что подозревал слежку, и любое шевеление со стороны Шерлока закончилось бы смертью Джона, и Джон почувствовал, что начинает воспринимать это как правду. Он больше других знал о том, как может парализовать страх, как страшно подвергнуть риску человека и не иметь возможности ничего сделать, но при нем всегда был старший — командир или хирург, помогавший справиться с этим страхом. Рядом с Шерлоком не было никого.

Джон не мог простить его. Не сейчас, может, никогда. Но, возможно, он оставит это в покое. Переживет.

В тот же день он позвонил Шерлоку, не давая себе шанса передумать.

Он ожидал, что трубку никто не возьмет, и придется писать сообщение, но, к его удивлению, Шерлок ответил после второго сигнала.

— Джон?

— Ты ответил на звонок, — выпалил Джон, не ожидавший ответа и застигнутый врасплох.

— Разумеется, — сухо ответил тот. — Что не так?

Джон чувствовал волнение Шерлока, распространяющееся, как пятно отбеливателя, и не понимал почему. Впрочем, после их последнего разговора, Шерлок, вероятно, подумал, что у Джона появились серьезные проблемы, раз тот позвонил.

Ничего не оставалось, как шагнуть вперед.

— Мне понадобится время, чтобы снова тебе доверять.

Гнев и нетерпение хлынули по связи, как соленая волна с песком, жалящая и охлаждающая одновременно. Шерлок перевел дыхание. Наверное, хотел напомнить, как Джон просил оставить его в покое, но потом, казалось, осознал сказанное. Гнев и нетерпение исчезли, сменившись осторожной надеждой, как солнечный луч выглянул сквозь густые облака.

— Но ты собираешься попробовать? — спросил Шерлок тоном, который использовал, когда нервничал, но старался это скрыть.

— Да, собираюсь, — подтвердил Джон, — но я пока не буду переезжать на Бейкер-стрит. Вероятно, мы должны... — господи, он ощущал себя психотерапевтом, — начать сначала. 

— Сначала? — повторил Шерлок. — Зачем?

— Говорят, это узаконенная форма восстановления доверия.

В свое время Джон читал книги по психологии, пытаясь разобраться, почему добрую половину времени эмоции противоречат поступкам и словам людей. Конечно, вся эта штука с «начать сначала» обычно использовалась в романтических отношениях, когда кто-то обманывал другого или иным образом пересекал границы, но Джон не собирался об этом упоминать.

— Ты знаешь, почему я это сделал, — пробормотал Шерлок, излучая угрюмость.

— Проблемы с доверием, Шерлок, помнишь?

— Мы _должны_ это делать?

Джон начал испытывать раздражение. Он прилагал усилия, почему бы Шерлоку не сделать того же самого.

— Нет, Шерлок, не должны. Мы можем сказать: «все было прекрасно, пока продолжалось, теперь до свидания, желаю счастья в жизни», и на этом все.

— Нет! — отрезал Шерлок, и хлесткий удар страха резанул по чувствам Джона, будто он только наступил на острый камень. — Давай пойдем к Анджело.

Джон хотел было попросить встречу где-нибудь в более нейтральном месте, но у него не хватило сил противостоять искушению побывать у жизнерадостного итальянца. 

— Завтра в семь?

Шерлок издал одобрительное восклицание, и Джон ждал тонального сигнала — Шерлок никогда не тянул с завершением разговора, но этого не произошло. Джону потребовалась почти минута, чтобы понять, что Шерлок ждет его ответа.

— Увидимся, — Джон нажал отбой.

Шерлок ответил на звонок, хотя предпочитал сообщения. Ждал, когда Джон закончит разговор, а не бросил трубку после того, как получил всю информацию. Возможно, самое главное — Шерлок действительно уважил просьбу оставить Джона в покое.

Шерлок _действительно_ любил его.

И Джон понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

\--

Джон с удивлением обнаружил, что Шерлок уже ждал его в ресторане, хоть сам он пришел на десять минут раньше назначенного времени.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, и связь затрепетала удивлением, будто он не надеялся, что Джон придет, хоть предложение исходило как раз от Джона, и робкой надеждой. 

— Джон.

— Привет, — ответил тот, — не ожидал, что ты придешь так рано.

— Я здесь с шести тридцати.

Изумление Джона, видимо, было настолько очевидным, потому что Шерлок нахмурился и отвернулся, ощетинившись эмоциями, как дикобраз.

— Я должен был убедиться, что журналистов нет, — объяснил он.

— О тебе не писали в газетах неделю, — заметил Джон. — Я почти уверен, что их интерес угас.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Они как раз и хотят, чтобы ты так считал.

Он казался угрюмым и раздраженным, но напряженно прислонялся к стене ресторана, чтобы за спиной никто не проскользнул. Он осматривал каждого прохожего, и эмоции гудели от нервного напряжения, как рассерженное насекомое.

Эти два года дались ему явно нелегко. Джон знал это (сколько раз он сам лечил Шерлока) но никак не хотел принимать. Он хотел сохранить возмущение и подавить все ростки сопереживания, проникающие в сердце.

— Пойдем внутрь? — предложил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул и повел его в ресторан.

Анджело ждал, пока они войдут, чтобы поприветствовать Шерлока лично. Наверное, подумал Джон, ему тоже досталось от журналистов. Обычно этот здоровяк выкрикивал имя Шерлока так, будто хотел сообщить всей улице.

— Столик у окна, как ты и просил, — восторженно сказал Анджело, провожая их до места. — Принесу свечу.

Это был тот самый столик, за которым они в первый вечер сидели и наблюдали за улицей. Казалось, Анджело принес ту же самую свечу.

Джон попытался не засмеяться, но безуспешно. Кажется, Шерлок очень серьезно отнесся к «начинанию сначала».

— Что смешного? — тяжелый цитрусовый запах эмоций Шерлока опасно близко подошел к «обиде».

— Просто... это гораздо более буквальное начало, чем я думал, — улыбнулся Джон. — Должен ли я смущенно спрашивать, нет ли у тебя девушки или парня?

Шерлок замер, и внезапная волна его нервной надежды ощутилась как первый вздох после клинической смерти. Он молчал.

Джон начал сожалеть о сказанном, как Шерлок опустил взгляд на свои руки и заговорил.

— У меня нет парня. Но кое-кто есть... — взгляд метнулся к Джону на мгновение, и Шерлок отвел глаза. Казалось, страх душил его, как мокрая тряпка. — Может быть, мы могли бы...

Шерлок замолчал, резко сглотнул, и Джон моргнул.

— Ты серьезно? — Джон был искренне удивлен. Он знал, что Шерлок любит его, но отношения требовали больших усилий, были сопряжены с риском, и, как он считал, Шерлок решит, что игра свеч не стоит.

Возможно, в глубине души он надеялся именно на это. Безответная любовь была болезненной, но в какой-то мере безопасной. А выставить себя на линию огня, открыться другому… было страшно.

— Только если ты хочешь, — тихо сказал Шерлок.

Раз Шерлок проявил смелость, Джону сам бог велел. Он взял Шерлока за руку, потому что искренне этого хотел, и связь распустилась, как цветочные бутоны в ускоренной видеосъемке.

— Хочу, — сказал Джон, чувствуя, как на лице расплывается глупая улыбка.

Счастье и облегчение вспыхнули метеорным потоком, разгоняющим тьму ночи, но не слепящим, искрящимися потоками цвета, и Джон даже не знал, откуда они взялись. От него? Шерлока? От обоих? Глядя на улыбку Шерлока — слабую, сокровенную и недоверчиво удивлённую, будто тот не мог поверить в происходящее, Джон думал, что, наверное, все же от обоих.

Голова больше не болела. Джон сжимал руку Шерлока и купался в сияющей неге их целительной связи.

Это было началом.


End file.
